MUSIC ONLY
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: Kate, est une jeune DJ bègue atteinte d'hallucination. En effet, elle voit Rose, mais ne veut y croire. Victime d'un attentat terroriste, elle perd la mémoire, jusqu'au moment où elle rencontre le Docteur, blessé grave qui va bouleversé sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

MUSIC ONLY

La police arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagnée comme à l'habituelle de ses gyrophares bleus et de sa sirène hurlante. Après avoir forcé la porte d'entrée et défini un périmètre de sécurité -dans l'espoir sans doute d'éviter d'être assaillis par ces chers fanatiques du crime que l'on nommait très professionnellement « journalistes »- ils s'introduisirent dans la boutique mise à sac de Music-Mega Store pour y découvrir plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes inconscientes, parmi lesquelles on dénombrait très exactement onze morts et un blessé grave -on se demande bien qui... indice : ça commence par un D.  
- Quel est votre nom ? demanda un inspecteur carnet en main.  
Kate se massa le crâne, parvenant difficilement à se remémorer les évènements, et pour cause : un mal de tête inébranlable ne cessait de lui marteler la tête au rythme de tambours répétitifs. Le réveil était dur, là-dessus aucun doute, pire que sa dernière gueule de bois ! Un médecin inexpressif lui enfila un bracelet par-dessus le bras et mesura sa tension.  
- Wil… Wilson. Kate Wilson, articula-t-elle difficilement.  
- Vous êtes bègue, nota le policier. Depuis combien de temps ?  
- Depuis que... que... que... j'ai neuf ans, avoua-t-elle sombrement.  
L'homme haussa un sourcil, écrivit quelques mots sur son carnet, puis reprit le fil de ses idées :  
- Eh bien Mademoiselle Wilson, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici exactement ?  
La jeune femme aux cheveux violets fronça les sourcils, incapable de se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Le vide total, le trou, le néant, bref rien qui ne puisse lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait -totalement inconsciente- à la boutique de Music-Mega Store, elle qui -en tant qu'étudiante théoriquement sérieuse- devait assister à un cours à l'université.  
- Je… je… ne m'en souviens pas…  
- Il semblerait qu'ils soient tous victimes d'amnésie collective, diagnostiqua alors le médecin en analysant les pupilles de sa nouvelle patiente.  
- Pour… Pourquoi est-ce que… que… j'ai si mal à la… la tête ? geignit Kate en se massant les tempes.  
- Probablement un effet secondaire.  
- Un… un effet secondaire ?  
Elle remarqua alors tout autour d'elle un grand nombre de personnes dans son état, complètement perdues, tout juste sortis d'un état inconscient et apeurés par les révélations plus que troublantes des policiers et des infirmiers.  
- Kate…, commença calmement l'inspecteur –non sans une certaine gêne-, il semblerait que vous ayez subit, vous et la clientèle, un attentat terroriste. Nous suspectons un gaz neurotoxique.  
- Un… un attentat ? répéta l'autre éberluée. Il y… y a des morts ?  
- Oui j'en ai bien peur. 11 au total, plus un homme grièvement atteint.  
- Le reste des personnes présentes semblent cependant en bonne santé, si ce n'est un trouble de la mémoire et une forte migraine, compléta le médecin en vérifiant ses notes.  
- Si je vous pose ces questions, reprit l'autre homme sévèrement, c'est parce que vous vous teniez à l'écart de la clientèle lorsque nous vous avons retrouvée. Vous vous étiez enfermée dans la salle d'enregistrement, savez-vous pourquoi ?  
Kate ouvrit de larges yeux, se souvenant soudainement qu'elle avait raté un cours d'histoire très pointu sur l'attribution de certains éléments scientifiques à des divinités grecques et les conséquences que cela provoqua sur le mouvement du christianisme. Puis elle revint à l'inspecteur et haussa les épaules, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter :  
- Non. Je… je… je ne sais vraiment p…  
- Inspecteur ! intervint alors le médecin en retirant son stéthoscope. Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais beaucoup garder ces gens en observation une nuit tout au plus, afin de voir s'il n'y a pas apparition d'autres symptômes.  
- Mais oui Docteur Lewis, faîtes comme bon vous semble! bougonna l'autre peu satisfait de la tournure sans intérêt que prenait l'enquête.  
L'homme en blouse blanche soupira faiblement à la vue du travail qui s'annonçait puis déclara finalement à la jeune femme :  
- Mademoiselle Wilson, direction l'hôpital…

Bip… Bip… Bip…  
Assise sur le rebord du lit, Kate suivait très attentivement la courbe de l'électrocardiogramme sur lequel on l'avait branchée. Un rythme simple et très régulier de 70 pulsations pas minute. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la chambre. La nuit tombait sur Londres, une nuit couverte ci et là de quelques cumulus. Elle n'osait appeler son employeur, de peur sans doute que ce sadique ne rapplique au galop pour la punir de son absence. Et oui, la planète était peuplée d'un grand nombre de personnages excentriques qui s'imaginaient les pleins pouvoirs sur tout et tout le monde, et qui ne manquaient jamais de faire valoir leur arrogance et leur intolérance. Elle regarda sa montre, inquiète. Le spectacle débuterait d'ici trois heures. Peut-être pouvait-elle filer en douce, sans éveiller les soupçons ? Oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire !  
Décidée, elle sauta du lit, enfila ses vêtements noirs, sa veste de cuir et ses baskets, puis se dirigea vers la porte, sac à dos sur les épaules. Elle posa ses doigts sur la clenche, s'apprêtant à la tirer vers elle, mais une autre personne à l'extérieur la devança et poussa le battant. Une infirmière, c'était une infirmière habillée de blanc et de rose pâle, d'une cinquantaine d'années, maquillée et visiblement éreintée par cette dure et trop longue journée. Elle se nommait Brigitte d'après son badge.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire exactement ? s'intrigua-t-elle à la vue de la jeune femme prête à partir.  
- Je… je… je…  
- Vous vouliez filer à l'anglaise, pas vrai ? s'indigna l'autre les poings sur les hanches. Ecoutez Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas l'attention de vous obliger à rester, pour être honnête : je suis fatiguée et à cette heure, je n'en ai plus grand-chose à faire. Mais sachez tout de même que c'est pour votre santé. Un gaz neurotoxique peut s'avérer très dangereux, et à meilleure raison si…  
Elle définit alors ainsi tout une liste de symptômes très graves. Kate n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille indiscrète les recommandations de la vieille, se portant soudainement d'intérêt pour une autre personne. Derrière la silhouette ronde de Brigitte, la jeune femme discerna sur un brancard la présence d'un homme inconscient et particulièrement pâle. Un biper sonna, la sortant brusquement de sa fixation insistante. L'infirmière Brigitte retira l'appareil de sa poche et soupira :  
- Oh non… Encore une urgence ! Cinquante patients qui arrivent en même temps… ça vous retourne un hôpital ! Tenez, vous voulez bien m'aider ? Emmenez cet homme dans votre chambre.  
- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- Visiblement, il est plus touché que vous par le gaz, mais personne n'a encore eu le temps de l'examiner. Vous n'avez pas l'air totalement stupide. Mettez son lit à côté du vôtre et branchez-le sur l'électrocardiogramme. Je repasserai plus tard pour contrôler.  
Sur ce, l'infirmière Brigitte lui adressa un maigre sourire –un des rares de la journée- et parti en courant pour attraper l'ascenseur. Kate soupira faiblement, contrainte de rester contre son gré. Elle baissa alors les yeux vers l'inconnu, un homme de grande taille, mince, élégant en somme, le visage doux et serein, les cheveux imbibés de gel, en bataille, portant encore son long par-dessus brun, un joli costume sombre et d'adorables converses blanches. Assortiment original certes, mais pas moins étrange...  
La jeune femme sourit tendrement, puis attrapa la barre du lit sur roulettes et le tira vers l'intérieur de la pièce.  
- Eh bien...Si j'avais su que j'aurai un bel homme pour compagnon de chambre, je n'aurais peut-être pas tenté de filer en douce, gloussa-t-elle en le positionnant près de la fenêtre.  
Elle lâcha un faible soupir en constatant qu'un arbre au feuillage dense obstruait le panorama qu'offrait leur position élevée, et haussa les épaules :  
- Je sais que la vue n'est pas terrible, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, pas vrai ?  
Aucune réponse. L'homme restait toujours inexpressif, calme dans son sommeil. On eut dit un enfant sous un certain angle, espiègle dans sa façon d'être, à moins que ce ne soit tout bonnement un ange au regard sévère ? Tout était possible après tout… elle ne le connaissait pas -même si cette étrange impression de familiarité lui nouait l'estomac.  
- Vous ne vous réveillerez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-elle tristement après plus d'une minute de silence.  
Kate rapprocha la machine de l'électrocardiogramme près du lit. Elle retira le long manteau de l'inconnu, déboutonna sa chemise avec délicatesse et brancha les fils aux les pastilles ECG qu'elle colla sur sa poitrine. Mais soudain, au contact de sa peau, elle sursauta, porbablement suite à une légère décharge d'électricité statique. Elle crut durant ce très bref instant percevoir l'écho d'une voix masculine...  
_« Le Docteur… »_


	2. Chapter 2

_« Le Docteur… »_  
Kate secoua la tête et se recula. Son imagination lui jouait manifestement de drôles de tours. Voilà qu'elle entendait des voix maintenant ! –ce qui ne changeait guère d'habitude…  
- Si je continue comme ça, ils vont finir par m'appeler Jeanne D'Arc. Encore…  
_« Non, pas elle, c'est un mauvais exemple… »_  
La jeune femme eut soudain un flash. Elle se retrouvait dans un local réduit, en compagnie de cet homme, tous deux enfermés et à l'abri… Mais à l'abri de quoi ? de qui ? Aucune idée, mais cela expliquait sans doute le sentiment de familiarité qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, cette sensation de déjà-vu…  
Kate secoua la tête, légèrement déstabilisée et tenta de chasser ces rêves inexistants. Après tout, voilà près d'un mois qu'elle n'avait entendu, ni vu Rose. Non, la jolie blonde n'était plus revenue la hanter, ce qui lui avait finalement permi de s'inscrire dans une fac de lettre. Tout se déroulait si bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Non, non, non... Elle n'allait tout de même pas recommencer son cinéma de schizophrène avec ce type ! Elle s'obligea à se changer les idées :  
- Bon, voilà vous êtes branché. Heureusement pour vous d'ailleurs que j'ai suivi des études de médecine… Des études que j'ai ratées bien entendu –comme beaucoup de choses dans ma vie- mais il n'empêche que…  
Elle s'interrompit à l'écoute de l'électrocardiogramme. Il en résultait un rythme irrégulier, presque accéléré.  
- Qu'est-ce que…, souffla-t-elle en observant attentivement l'écran.  
Elle crut au tout départ qu'il subissait une attaque cardiaque, mais rejeta bien vite l'hypothèse car son cœur restait stable, quoique très actif. Il y avait un premier rythme, bien net sur l'écran, régulier. Cependant, elle distinguait une interférence, une seconde pulsation, régulière elle aussi, qui s'additionnait à la première courbe. Peut-être avait-elle mal branché la machine et qu'il en résultait un faible écho ? Elle vérifia le matériel, et ne trouva rien de suspect.  
- Bizarre…  
Elle s'apprêtait à contacter l'infirmière Brigitte, mais se ravisa, imaginant sans mal que la dernière chose que souhaitait cet homme fut que l'on s'acharnât sur son corps languissant.  
Pourtant, Kate –curieuse de nature- balaya l'ensemble de la pièce du regard, et découvrit, sur une petite table blanche dans un angle de mur, un stéthoscope –probablement oublié là par un médecin trop négligent. Elle s'en empara et l'enfila autour de son cou, à ses oreilles, avant d'écouter le cœur si complexe de son inconnu. Le battement était fort et vif, toujours aussi irrégulier. Irrégulier ? Non, ce n'était pas le mot. Il y avait bel et bien un deuxième rythme. Elle glissa alors l'appareil sur la gauche et put très nettement percevoir le chant mélodieux de son second myocarde.  
- Non c'est impossible ! souffla-t-elle complètement éperdue.  
_« Et pourtant cela nous arrive, donc cela possible. Réfléchissons… »_  
- Mais bon sang qui êtes-vous ? s'écria-t-elle en se reculant.  
Cette fois-ci la voix ne répondit pas. Kate comprit alors que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination –ni d'une télépathie quelconque-, mais plutôt celui de sa mémoire. Les flashs, les éclats de voix, les sons n'étaient autres que les fragments d'une conversation antérieure… Oui mais quelle conversation ? Argh ! Toujours cet horrible mal de tête... pas moyen de se rappeler ! Et pourtant, plus elle restait à ses côtés, et plus des brides de souvenirs revenaient la hanter…  
_« Je suis un Seigneur du Temps… »_  
Kate se massa le crâne, incapable de trouver un sens cohérent à ces paroles. Elle plongea peu à peu dans un gouffre de doute, une confusion totale où tous les sons, toutes les couleurs, toutes les sensations de sa mémoire effacée se mélangèrent pour l'assaillir plus atrocement encore. Elle crut même par un moment sentir une masse glaciale la frôler, comme un fantôme, un spectre au cri strident et effroyablement terrifiant, ce qui lui procura bien plus de frissons encore.  
La jeune femme s'apprêtait à céder à une panique totale lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
- Qui… Qui est-ce ? balbutia Kate.  
- Infirmière Brigitte, annonça l'autre.  
Oh non ! Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, prête à entrer et à découvrir les fonctions vitales pour le moins étrange de ce mystérieux patient…  
_« J'ai besoin de vous ici… »_  
Une deuxième image beaucoup plus précise lui revint en mémoire. Il la tenait fermement par les épaules, ses yeux de braise plongés dans les siens, graves au vu de la situation…  
_« Captain ! »_  
- Attendez ! s'écria Kate avant que l'autre ne pénètre dans la pièce. Je… je… je viens de prendre une douche. Je ne… ne suis pas encore habillée.  
- Faîtes vite ! bougonna la vieille derrière la porte.  
- Oui…une… une… seconde.  
Kate jeta un coup d'œil au corps inerte de l'inconnu, puis à l'ECG. Si elle laissait l'engin tel quel, il était fort probable que les chirurgiens de l'hôpital se donneraient à cœur joie de découper ce pauvre homme –si tant est que l'on puisse le définir comme humain- afin d'élucider le mystère de ses deux cœurs.  
Elle attrapa la machine, les fils –sans oublier les pastilles ECG- et enregistra sa propre fréquence cardiarque durant 5 secondes avant de repasser le signal en boucle, bluffant ainsi l'appareil et toute personne ignorant la manoeuvre. Et oui, ces deux ans d'électronique lui servaient finalement à quelque chose. Elle replaça correctement le tout sous la chemise de l'inconnu lorsque l'infirmière –visiblement d'humeur irritable- pénétra dans la chambre sans son autorisation.  
- Vous vous êtes occupée de lui ?  
- Oui, acquiesça l'autre en mimant de rhabiller.  
Brigitte analysa brièvement l'écran de l'EGC et hocha la tête, notant sur un carnet :  
- Rythme stable, tout est normal… Et vous ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- B… Bien.  
- Pas d'hallucination, ni de sons étranges ?  
- Non, mentit l'autre, pour… pourquoi ?  
- Parce que toutes les personnes de Music-Mega Store ressentent ces symptômes. Elles croient voir des spectres hurlants au-dessus de leur tête, bref vous voyez le genre.  
- Je… je me sens bien, assura Kate peu convaincante. J'étais à…à… à l'écart de ces gens… Je… je ne suis pas autant af… affectée.  
- Tant mieux pour vous, mais vous resterez jusqu'à demain : ordre du médecin.  
Sur ce, l'infirmière s'éloigna et passa la porte, toujours aussi agacée par ce métier et ces patients intransigeants. Un téléphone sonna dans le silence pesant, une sonnerie électronique qui ne manquait jamais d'attirer les regards des plus indifférents. Mais l'homme inconscient ne sembla pourtant pas l'entendre. Kate sortit le mobile de sa veste et décrocha :  
- Allô ?  
- Miss Captain ! Il semblerait que tu aies oublié notre petit rencart…  
- Dav… David ?  
- Lui-même : le grand David Cunnaghan, le petit neveu de sa majesté. Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?  
- Attentat à… Music-Mega Store.  
- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Sais-tu combien d'argent j'ai investi dans cette soirée et dans TON matériel ? Le sais-tu ? Si tu ne viens pas d'ici une heure, ce sont mes gorilles qui viendront te chercher. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'ils sont encore moins tendres avec les femmes… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
Kate écarquilla les yeux et ravala sa salive, ne parvenant pas à répondre, trop angoissée à l'idée que l'on puisse lui faire du mal uniquement parce que quelqu'un d'extrêmement fortuné avait investit un peu trop d'argent dans une fête de fin d'année… Elle perçut alors de la musique dans le combiné, ce qui eut pour effet de la soulager un peu –d'autant plus que c'était du vrai classique ! Elle se cala mentalement sur les notes de la mélodie, tentant bien malgré elle de récupérer son calme.  
- C'est du… du Beethoven, remarqua-t-elle alors plus tranquille.  
- Exact. « Fur Elise », reconnut l'autre d'un tom méprisant. Comment peux-tu le savoir, toi qui passes ta vie dans les bistrots mal famés, en compagnie du bas peuple ?  
- 148, lâcha-t-elle au souvenir d'une très ancienne leçon de piano.  
- Quoi ?  
- 148. C'est… c'est le tempo de la musique.  
_« 148 vous vous souviendrez ? »_  
Kate sentit ses genoux et ses mains trembler, comme prise d'une attaque.  
- Je dois te laisser…, murmura-t-elle troublée.  
- Une minute ! Je ne te permets pas ! Je n'ai pas fini moi et je…  
Elle raccrocha, plongée encore dans le doute et l'incertitude. Une nouvelle vague de flashs très flous datant de l'attentat la saisit.  
_« 148 vous vous souviendrez ? »_ répéta la voix ancrée dans sa mémoire.  
Tout était là, tout ne tenait qu'à ce nombre anodin, à cette information. _Vous vous souviendrez ?_  
Et effectivement, c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle se souvint…


	3. Chapter 3

FLASH BACK :

Kate regarda sa montre et soupira. Il lui restait à peine vingt minutes pour sortir de Music-Mega Store et regagner la fac. Elle analysa une compilation techno et remarqua à regret qu'elle avait déjà en sa possession tous les titres assignés.  
- Bon sang où est-il ? ragea-t-elle mauvaise.  
Elle recherchait depuis plus d'une heure le dernier album du TOP DJ ELECTRO. Aucun doute, il était sorti aujourd'hui même, ses indics ne lui auraient pas menti ! Se pourrait-il que le magasin soit déjà en rupture de stock ? Non, non, non, non… auquel cas elle était fichue !  
- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda alors un parfait inconnu peu désireux d'aider.  
Kate le jugea d'un rapide coup d'œil pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait-là d'un employé du magasin. Elle lui expliqua alors le problème, aussi clairement que possible –ce qui s'avérait particulièrement ardue étant bègue :  
- Je… je suis DJ à… à mes heures perdues. The… The Captain… Vous connaissez ?  
L'homme haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu, et lâcha un faible soupir d'exaspération, trahissant mal son manque de courtoisie qui faisait de lui un mauvais commercial. Il avait cru au départ que cette jolie girl aux cheveux mi-longs violets et aux yeux de glace lui serait d'une bonne compagnie, mais visiblement, il avait frappé à la mauvaise porte : elle ne savait pas s'exprimer et perdait là tout son charisme. Kate ignora son désintérêt total et enchaîna tant bien que mal :  
- Un… un homme m'a… m'a payée d'avance pour… pour organiser une soirée… ce soir. Si… si… si je ne prépare pas mes… mes disques… je… je… je risque d'avoir des problèmes. Il veut de… de la pure nouveauté. J'ai… j'ai… besoin de ce CD.  
- Bien, bien, bien…, bougonna l'autre sans quitter des yeux une charmante blondinette qui se déhanchait sur place à l'écoute d'un single encore inconnu. Vous m'avez dis quel CD ?  
- TOP DJ ELECTRO 2008, lâcha Kate d'un seul souffle.  
- Je vais voir.  
Elle eut juste le temps de noter mentalement le nom qu'elle venait d'entrevoir sur son badge : Lawson. Thomas Lawson. Il disparut du rayon pour s'enticher de la blonde pulpeuse. Kate soupira et leva les yeux au ciel : les hommes tous les mêmes ! Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle le vit, au sommet de l'étagère, seul parmi tant d'autre : son CD, sa future Bible, celle dont elle s'inspirerait pour élaborer de nouveaux mix… Mais hélas, la compilation lui était inaccessible. Elle jeta son sac à dos par terre –celui là même qui lui occasionnait d'horribles tendinites aux épaules- se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le bras. Malheureusement, elle eut beau se tordre dans tous les sens, jamais elle ne parvint à le saisir, non pas qu'elle était petite, mais tous simplement parce que ces imbéciles trouvaient intelligent de placer un CD à deux mètres de hauteur –dans l'espoir vain sans doute d'être vu de tout le magasin.  
- Im…bécile, répéta-t-elle mauvaise.  
- Attendez je vais vous aider, se proposa un homme dans son dos.  
- Retournez avec…avec… votre… votre blonde…, siffla Kate entre ses dents.  
L'homme haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris. Vêtu d'un par-dessus brun et d'un costume sombre, les cheveux emmêlés de gel, le regard perçant –quoiqu'un peu cinglé on devait l'admettre- il avait certainement plus l'allure d'un prof sorti de la fac, que d'un amateur de musique electro. Quoique ses converses blanches incitaient au doute…  
- Nous nous connaissons ? continua-t-il intrigué.  
- Qu… Quoi ? râla Kate en se retournant.  
Elle se rendit alors compte de son erreur et hoqueta d'effroi, ne parvenant plus à prononcer la moindre syllabe. Finalement elle reprit son calme et ajouta avec un sourire timide :  
- Désolée… je… je vous ai confondu avec… avec le vendeur.  
- Ah ! Je comprends mieux, s'exclama l'autre rassuré.  
Il lui offrit un sourire pour le moins franc et charmeur, puis, tout en levant le bras, il attrapa l'album tant convoité et le tendit à la jeune femme.  
- Merci.  
- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi mademoiselle.  
Kate resta un long moment à le contempler sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être bien à cause d'un certain sentiment de familiarité ? Oui elle connaissait cet homme, mais ne saurait dire d'où, ni de quand. Il ne baissait pas les yeux l'observait également avec une attention particulière. Elle fronça les sourcils –non sans esquisser un petit sourire timide- et se dirigea pressement vers la caisse, où une vingtaine de personnes stationnaient en file indienne.  
- Oh là… là…là…, s'angoissa Kate en jetant un autre coup d'œil à sa montre. Je vais encore être en retard ! Plus que dix minutes… je n'y serais jamais à l'heure…  
En effet, une demi-heure séparait la jeune femme de l'université. Tant pis, elle louperait les cours, une fois de plus ou une fois de moins n'aggraverait guère son cas. Malgré la peur d'être renvoyée, elle tenta de garder son calme et cala son esprit sur les basses d'un nouveau morceau diffusé par les haut-parleurs du magasin. Le rythme lui parut tantôt trop lent, tantôt trop rapide, s'organisant selon un relief qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, quelque chose de sinistre et de profond que ses propres oreilles ne parvenaient à percevoir avec précision.  
Elle n'eut pas cependant le loisir de l'étudier davantage. Les vitrines à sa droite volèrent en éclat. Les néons au dessus de sa tête explosèrent, plongeant le magasin dans une obscurité palpable. Le vent se leva d'un coup, faisant tourbillonner feuilles de papier, billets et pochettes de vinyles… La foule s'agita, de même que Kate. On la poussa, lui écrasa les pieds, la secoua, la tira en arrière. Chacun se dirigeait au pas de course vers la sortie, lorsque tout à coup, les stores d'aluminium se baissèrent instantanément, retenant tous ces clients prisonniers du magasin.  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ?  
- Mon dieu faîtes quelque chose !  
- Que quelqu'un appelle la police !  
Kate s'apprêtait justement à sortir son téléphone lorsqu'un son strident la cloua sur place, tout comme la plupart des gens. Une voix suraiguë qui se propagea à travers tout le magasin. Les mains collées aux oreilles, elle ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux. Le bruit cessa finalement, et l'affolement se généralisa. Thomas Lawson –d'humeur Superman- monta sur ce qui ressemblait à une estrade et déclara à l'attention de la foule :  
- Messieurs Dames, je vous prie de bien vouloir garder votre calme, ceci est dû à un léger problème technique et…  
Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir et hurla de douleur. Kate qui ne comprenait pas au début cette crise soudaine remarqua alors une ombre recouvrir peu à peu le vendeur, un nuage de fumée qui s'engouffra toute entière dans sa bouche et ressortit par les yeux. L'homme s'écroula à terre, complètement mort.  
- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle troublée.  
Une femme cria d'horreur à la vue de ce spectacle et se leva pour courir en tous sens. Une deuxième ombre la rattrapa également et la posséda durant un laps de quelques secondes, s'inflitrant en elle aussi facilement qu'une courant d'air, puis s'échappa et la laissa pour morte. La panique s'empara de tous. Chacun se leva à tour de rôle pour finir happé par ces spectres du chaos aux sifflements stridents. Rapides, insaisissables, ils volaient furtivement derrière leurs nouvelles proies agitées, les agrippaient pour ne les libérer que morts.  
La jeune femme rampa aussi discrètement que possible pour s'abriter sous un comptoir. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes furent victimes du carnage qui eut lieu à cet instant au Music-Mega Store. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire, totalement impuissants. Seuls ceux qui ne bougeaient pas, qui se tenaient tranquilles étaient épargnés, du moins pour le moment. Ce fut au tour de l'inconnu d'agir, celui qui avait daigné d'aider Kate sans se moquer de son bégayement, l'homme au visage familier. Mais contrairement aux autres, il intervint en se servant des téléviseurs, enregistrant un message à l'attention de la clientèle :  
- Que tout le monde reste calme ! Vous avez affaire à des spectres soniques ! Surtout ne bougez pas, ne parlez pas, sinon quoi ils vous entendent et s'infiltrent en vous pour se nourrir de votre rythme d'activité encéphale et donc vous occasionner la mort. Je répète : quoi qu'il arrive, ne bougez pas, ne parlez pas, restez immobiles et attendez…  
- Attendre quoi ? pleura une employée du magasin complètement dépassée.  
A peine prononça-t-elle ces mots qu'un spectre fondit sur elle et pénétra dans son cerveau pour le vider de toute énergie. Elle s'effondra contre un mur, totalement inerte.  
Kate observa le spectacle bouche bée. L'homme… cet homme qui lui avait remis le disque semblait connaître ses horribles choses mieux que quiconque. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Il se situait visiblement à l'abri puisqu'il n'était pas attaqué. Où était donc la salle d'enregistrement vidéo ?  
Elle rampa à nouveau sur le parquet, longeant les différents rayons. Une chance qu'elle connaisse le magasin par cœur ! Les gens, complètement tétanisés, avaient fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux rester immobile. Les spectres erraient au dessus de leurs têtes. L'un sembla voir Kate en mouvement et fondit sur elle…  
La jeune femme s'immobilisa instantanément, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. L'ombre la frôla de près, de si près qu'elle se crut un instant condamnée. Mais l'étrange phénomène ne fit que glisser sur son corps, visiblement aveugle, occasionnant toutefois d'atroces brûlures frigorifiques. Kate serra les dents, attendit que la douleur passe, puis s'avança à nouveau, craignant que les démons ne remarquent sa présence incongrue au milieu du passage, si immobile soit elle. Douze. Elle en compta douze au total. Douze meurtriers d'un nouveau genre, douze cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.  
Elle parvint finalement -après un quart d'heure de mouvements ralentis- à la salle d'enregistrement vidéo. Elle leva les yeux vers la clenche -en hauteur par rapport à sa position ventre à terre- puis vers les spectres. Si elle daignait de se lever, ils s'attaqueraient à elle sans tarder. Elle prenait un risque. Un très gros risque. Mais elle devait voir cet homme, quoi qu'il en coûte, elle savait qu'il était en mesure de les protéger. Du moins l'espérait-elle.  
- Pitié, faîtes qu'ils ne me voient pas…  
Elle se leva alors brusquement, posa la main sur la poignée, et jeta un bref regard derrière son épaule. Les douze spectres venaient à son encontre, piquaient sur elle comme des rapaces assoiffés de sang. Elle enfonça alors la porte et se jeta dans la petite pièce qui servait à l'occasion de plateau télévisé pour jeune rock star interviewée. L'endroit était sombre très sombre, et elle ne décela la présence d'aucun homme à l'intérieur.  
- Oh non… murmura-t-elle en comprenant que les fantômes allaient la dévorer.


	4. Chapter 4

Le premier des Spectres était sur le point de la traverser lorsqu'une main épaisse se plaqua sur ses lèvres et qu'un bras puissant l'entraîna en arrière, dans un coin obscur de la pièce. Il la maintint ainsi aussi longtemps que nécessaire, ne bougeant pas d'un cil, dévisageant d'un œil sévère les douze ombres sillonnant l'endroit. Kate ne remua pas, comprenant là qu'il s'agissait de son assurance vie : ne pas exécuter un quelconque geste. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui la tenait fermement et reconnu sans mal l'homme à l'allure de professeur -adepte du gel fixation extrême- qui avait bien voulu lui décrocher un CD et un sourire. Les Spectres s'éloignèrent finalement, cessant leurs sifflements stridents. La pièce replongea aussitôt dans le silence le plus total. L'inconnu se sépara alors de Kate et referma discrètement la porte, avant de se retourner vers elle :  
- Qu'est ce que vous ne saisissez pas dans : restez immobile, ne bougez pas ?  
- Je… je…, s'interloqua l'autre complètement perdue.  
- Vous les humains, il faut toujours vous répéter cent fois la même chose avant qu'elle ne rentre dans votre petite tête !  
Sur ce, il lui lança une légère tape sur le derrière du crâne. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque les sifflements des spectres retentirent derrière la porte. Elle patienta quelques secondes, priant secrètement qu'ils s'éloignent et chuchota :  
- J'ai… j'ai… j'ai cru que…  
- Etes-vous Pandorienne ?  
- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Vos cheveux.  
- Oui ?  
- Ils sont violets.  
- Je… je… sais. Ce… ce… n'est pas naturel.  
- OUF ! souffla-t-il soulagé.  
- Qui… qui sont les Pandoriens ? s'étonna alors l'autre.  
- Des Pandoriens. Pourquoi avez-vous risqué votre vie pour me rejoindre ?  
- Je… j'ai cru que… vous étiez… à… à l'abri ici. Sur… sur l'enregistrement vous n'étiez pas menacé par… par… par…  
- Les Spectres ? termina l'autre intrigué par son blocage de la parole.  
- C'est ça, confirma la jeune femme.  
- Oui, j'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un remarquerait que cette salle était insonorisée, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes. J'espère que vous êtes la seule, car je doute que les autres qui vous suivent n'aient autant de chance d'échapper aux Douze Spectres Tartariens…  
Kate resta un moment bouche bée. Ce type la dépassait.  
- Vous… vous… êtes fou ?  
- Moi ? Non, du tout. Du moins pas totalement. Les gens imaginent toujours que ceux qui lancent de belles phrases incompréhensibles sont bons à enfermer ou à brûler. Regardez Jeanne d'Arc !  
La jeune femme le dévisagea ahurie. Il secoua la tête, non sans cacher une certaine gêne mystérieuse :  
- **Non, pas elle, c'est un mauvais exemple…**  
Il s'éloigna seul vers le centre de la pièce, sous les yeux plus que curieux de sa nouvelle partenaire. Un projecteur était allumé, un seul -fonctionnant probablement sur une source d'alimentation secondaire-, et clignotait dans un cliquetis métallique presque insupportable, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Non, il songeait, fixant le vide, cherchant une solution, une explication logique à tout ce remue-ménage…  
- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia Kate en se rapprochant timidement.  
Il sortit de ses songes et croisa son regard, un triste regard à vrai dire, empli de peine et de compassion, un regard qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'admirer auparavant. Non, il ne devait plus penser à ses choses là... Plus maintenant ! C'était du passé. Arg ! Passé ou futur, tout est du pareil au même ! Non… bien sûr que non. C'était fini.  
- **Le Docteur.**  
- Le Docteur ? répéta l'autre.  
- Oui, le Docteur, seulement le Docteur, rien que le Docteur, anticipa ce dernier -las des long discours dont faisait l'objet son nom-.  
Kate haussa un sourcil, puis sourit et lui tendit la main :  
- App… Appelez-moi Captain… dans…dans ce cas.  
- Captain comment ? s'enquit aussitôt ce dernier, curieux de nature.  
- Docteur comment ? le défia-t-elle alors.  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement, d'un sourire complice et provocateur. Le Docteur lui rendit chaleureusement sa poigne, puis se retourna et déclara –non sans surveiller l'écho de sa voix- :  
- Très bien Captain, éclairez-moi : comment des Spectres soniques ont-ils pu arriver jusque dans votre dimension ?  
- J'ignore qui… qui ils sont. C'est… c'est impossible.  
- **Et pourtant cela nous arrive, donc cela possible. Réfléchissons**. Les Spectres soniques se nourrissent de son, de fréquence radio, de signaux électriques et à meilleure raison : ceux qu'émette un cerveau humain en pleine activité. Ils se déplacent selon un signal très particulier, une résonance impossible à recréer par les hommes, ce qui expliquent qu'ils étaient prisonniers dans leur propre univers… mais comment ont-il fait pour s'en réchapper ?  
Il resta un long moment ainsi, à se poser de nombreuses questions, sans jamais cependant retenir de réponse judicieusement bonne. Kate l'observait, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Il enchaîna, sans trop se préoccuper de son cas :  
- Les cris stridents qu'ils émettent sont comme les ultrasons envoyés par un radar. Lorsque les ondes leur reviennent, ils obtiennent ainsi une image clairement définie sur un plan en trois dimensions et les mouvements de leur proies sont alors très vite localisées.  
- Pour… pourquoi s'attaquent-ils aux… aux… aux hommes ? s'inquiéta-t-elle à l'écoute d'un nouveau hurlement dans la salle principale.  
- L'activité cérébrale d'un cerveau humain est très compliquée et subtile, de même que la faible fréquence qu'il émet, celle que l'on peut observer sur un encéphalogramme, est quasi impossible à reproduire. Néanmoins ce signal est de loin celui qui nourrit le plus leur instinct dévoreur d'onde complexe.  
Kate hocha vaguement la tête, tâchant de comprendre la moitié des paroles du Docteur. Après réflexion sur ces nouvelles informations, elle tenta de donner son avis :  
- Ne… ne… ne devrait-on… pas se… s'occuper des gens dans… dans le magasin ?  
- Les clients ?! s'exclama alors l'autre comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide. Oui ! Vous avez raison, le temps que l'on passe à parler peut leur être fatal ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être bavarde, non mais ! Des humains sont menacés derrière cette porte et vous imaginez des théories loufoques ! soupira-t-il sous un faux air de reproche.  
Il s'activa plus encore, cherchant dans les quatre coins de la pièce une solution à son problème. Il inspecta le matériel, ne trouvant rien de bien utile si ce n'est des caméras, une vigie d'enregistrement et quelques micros… Kate l'observait faire, non sans une certaine hésitation. Etait-il prudent de rester avec cet homme ? Certainement plus que d'être à l'extérieur, nez à nez avec ces fantômes.  
- Vous…Vous dîtes qu'ils… qu'ils se déplacent grâce au son.  
- C'est exact.  
- Cela signifie qu'ils… qu'ils sont aveugles… sans son.  
- Oui, en effet, confirma le Docteur. Leur système nerveux fonctionne comme un radar. La moindre onde sonore leur donne quantité d'informations sur le mouvement, la taille, la position, la vitesse… toutes des constantes très pratiques dans le domaine de la physique et de la perception. En clair : ils voient mieux que nous alors qu'ils n'ont pas d'yeux ! Pratique, pas vrai ?  
- Mais… mais un radar… ça se brouille… non ? essaya alors la jeune femme.  
Il la dévisagea un instant sans rien commenter, puis son visage s'illumina, un sourire plus rayonnant encore étira ses traits. Il s'avança à son encontre et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, tout excité qu'il était d'avoir enfin un plan :  
- Mais bon sang Captain vous êtes un génie !  
- A… A…. votre service…, balbutia l'autre.  
Le Docteur se dirigea au pas de course vers la console servant à l'enregistrement. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et pénétra dans les systèmes de base afin d'accéder au système principal de diffusion. Kate s'approcha et, penchée au dessus de son épaule, observa attentivement chacun de ses faits et gestes, sans réellement comprendre la manœuvre :  
- Que… Que faîtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est de… de… de cet appareil ?  
- Quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en levant l'objet sous son nez. C'est mon tournevis sonique. Mon plus fidèle ami. Quant à ce que je fais… Eh bien je tente actuellement d'enregistrer un signal sonique inversement dimensionnel à celui qui les a fait pénétrer ici.  
Kate haussa les sourcils sans commenter. Le Docteur continua son tour de magie jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte d'un léger détail alarmant et ne tape violemment du poing sur la console :  
- C'est pas vrai ! Depuis quand les Spectres sont-ils intelligents ?  
- Que… que…  
- Le courant est coupé dans la salle principale ! l'interrompit-il agacé. Les haut-parleurs sont débranchés et je ne peux pas les réactiver depuis cette pièce !  
Le Docteur soupira bruyamment, puis se releva de la console avant de se replacer au centre de la pièce. Il analysa les lieux, parcourut chaque recoin du regard, leva la tête et découvrit, à deux mètres cinquante de hauteur une gaine d'aération, suffisamment large pour qu'un homme puisse s'y faufiler.  
- Bon très bien, je vais passer par là. Attendez-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
- Qu… Quoi ? s'interloqua l'autre soudainement inquiète. Mais… Mais enfin ils vont vous tuer !  
- Oui décidemment ça devient une habitude !  
- Je croyais qu'ils… qu'ils avaient l'ouïe parfaite ?  
- Je peux me montrer silencieux vous savez…  
- Tellement… tellement parfaite que… que c'était comme un radar ultra perfectionné ?  
- Très silencieux, renchérit le Docteur non sans un adorable sourire.  
Kate ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir entendre raison et s'obstina, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux de glace, sa coiffure violette hérissée, l'air renfrogné :  
- Je… Je… Je viens avec vous !  
- Ah non, je crains que cela ne soit totalement hors de question !  
- Mais… Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous avez suffisamment risqué votre vie comme ça. C'est à moi d'agir maintenant, c'est dans mes cordes ne vous en faites pas. Des fantômes dévoreurs de cerveaux humains ! Barf ! J'en mange tous les matins au petit déjeuné ! Qui plus est j'ai besoin de vous ici.  
- Je… je… je connais le magasin par cœur. Je sais où… où… se situe le local que vous souhaiter atteindre.  
- C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que vous allez m'indiquer le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Si je… je… vous accompagne, objecta l'autre.  
- Vous m'accompagnerez plus tard c'est promis, lança-t-il non sans un large sourire cachant ci et là quelques sous-entendus. Mais en réalité j'ai besoin de vous ici pour diffuser le signal qui les renverra chez eux aussi vite qu'un courant d'air, dès l'instant où l'électricité sera de nouveau en marche.  
- Mais…  
- **Captain !** insista-t-il gravement.  
Il la saisit par les épaules et la supplia du regard un long moment, ses yeux pétillants d'un sentiment profond qu'elle ne put définir mais qui la transpercèrent en plein cœur.  
- **J'ai besoin de vous ici**…, continua-t-il sans baisser le regard.  
Kate se pinça les lèvres. Cette histoire allait mal se finir, elle le pressentait. Elle hocha finalement la tête en guise d'accord.  
- Bien amenez-moi une chaise.  
Elle obéit et plaça une chaise sous la gaine d'aération. Pendant ce temps, le Docteur régla son tournevis et le colla finalement sur sa tempe droite durant quelques minutes, opération qu'il avait rarement fait tout au long de son existence. Il grimaça, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il se mit finalement à geindre et à tomber à genoux, sous le regard plus qu'horrifié de la jeune femme qui n'osa cependant intervenir. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, à se torturer lui-même, il cessa son manège et secoua la tête :  
- Ma parole mais ça décoiffe un shoot cérébral !  
- Qu… qu'est… qu'est-ce…  
- **148 vous vous souviendrez ?**  
- Quoi ?  
Il partit sans autre explication et escalada la chaise pour finalement pénétrer dans le conduit. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme et déclara :  
- Dès que la lumière revient, envoyer le signal ! Surtout n'oubliez pas ! Tous les haut-parleurs doivent être actifs à la puissance maximale si l'on veut que cela fonctionne !  
Kate hocha la tête en guise d'accord. Le Docteur sourit une dernière fois puis se retourna. La jeune femme se prit soudainement d'inquiétude dès l'instant où il disparut de son champ de vision et demanda dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse :  
- Et s'ils… s'ils… s'ils s'emparent de vous ?  
Mais le Docteur était déjà parti, la délaissant seule dans cette sombre salle insonorisée. Kate croisa les doigts, espérant de tout cœur que cet inconnu familier s'en tirerait à bon compte, et s'approcha de la console d'enregistrement. Elle effectua différents réglages afin que la musique qui allait s'en suivre soit diffusée au maximum dans tout le magasin. A présent tout était prêt. Ne restait plus qu'à brancher les haut-parleurs. C'était au Docteur de jouer.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiens en parlant du Docteur, le voilà qui faisait chemin vers le local technique où résidait la fameuse commande des haut-parleurs et du courant. Le hurlement strident d'un Spectre retentit sous lui et il s'immobilisa aussitôt, espérant que le puissant battement de ses deux cœurs ne leur mettrait pas la puce à l'oreille...  
Mais fort heureusement pour lui, le fantôme glissa dans les airs sans s'attarder près de sa cachette. Le Docteur continua donc sans accro jusqu'au bout de la gaine. C'est à cet instant qu'il fut confronté à un problème : le local technique n'était visiblement pas ventilé, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait descendre de son perchoir, courir à vive allure vers la porte, l'ouvrir, réactiver le courant et les haut-parleurs, le tout sans se faire happer par un spectre…  
- Impossible, conclut-il après un bref calcul de ses chances minimes de réussite.  
Il repensa alors à cette étrange jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Elle lui apparaissait drôle, l'esprit vif, en bonne condition physique, handicapée seulement par son bégayement timide. Barf, ce n'était qu'un détail de sa personnalité, un détail qui pouvait aisément se résoudre… Mais pourquoi diable avait-il l'impression de la connaître ? N'était-ce qu'une impression ? Non, pas avec lui... Où l'avait-il vue auparavant ? Serait-ce elle qui…  
- Au secours aidez-moi ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! hurla un jeune garçon pris de panique.  
Le gamin, âgé de dix ans à peine, s'était échappé des bras d'un adulte visiblement sinistre -probablement un kidnappeur pris au dépourvu par les évènements- et courait à présent dans un rayon à proximité. Les Spectres ne manquèrent pas de noter son mouvement affolé et se positionnèrent autour de ce petit corps, prêt à fondre sur lui dès les prochaines secondes… Il serait totalement inhumain de laisser ces démons s'abreuver de son cerveau…  
- Le plus ironique est que je ne suis pas humain…, soupira le Docteur.  
Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la grille sous ses pieds. La cage métallique tomba avec fracas sur le sol, n'attirant cependant pas suffisamment l'attention des Spectres. Le Docteur sauta alors et atterrit avec douceur et volupté, comme à son habitude.  
- Hey ! beugla-t-il à l'attention des fantômes.  
Les nuées noires se retournèrent dans sa direction, visiblement intriguées. Il agita les bras et chuta dans la grille métallique, ce qui permit non seulement de faire du bruit, mais aussi gagner du temps pour permettre au gamin de s'échapper…  
- Je suis un Seigneur du Temps ! Jamais vous ne ferez de meilleurs festin que celui de mon cerveau et de son activité fréquentielle archi complexe !  
Bingo ! Il avait tapé dans le mil. Les douze Spectres soniques prirent sa direction, tels des rapaces affamés, redoublant de vitesse. Le Docteur se mit alors à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru. Il parvint au local technique, mais la porte se trouvait malencontreusement fermée à clé. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et la déverrouilla aussi vite que possible, sachant pertinemment que chaque dixième de seconde perdu pourrait lui être fatal... Mais il était déjà trop tard… L'un des douze Spectres pénétra en lui.  
Le Docteur lutta tant bien que mal, et s'introduisit dans la petite pièce, marchant tel un histrion désarticulé. L'interrupteur était là, gros bouton rouge luisant parmi tant d'autres… Le Docteur hurla, sentant le froid brûlant du démon s'insérer parmi ses neurones, lui pomper chacun de ses souvenirs, chacune de ses pensées… La douleur était pour ainsi dire totalement atroce, insupportable, semblable à une lame poignante que l'on insérait de force entre les deux hémisphères de son cerveau. Il s'effondra à genoux, incapable de lutter plus longtemps, mais eut néanmoins le réflexe d'appuyer sur ce fameux interrupteur dans sa chute… puis tout devint noir, le néant total l'envahit. Parmi l'une des rares fois où il affronta la mort, c'est fois-ci il avait réellement peur…

Kate se tenait seule dans le noir, quasi immobile à proximité de la console de contrôle, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang tant elle était angoissée à l'idée que ce Docteur farfelu s'était peut-être laissé prendre.  
- J'y vais, se décida-t-elle enfin dans le silence pesant.  
Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la chaise et y posa le pied droit, marquant une certaine hésitation. Qui activerait le signal « dimensio-truc » qui renverrait ses saletés en Enfer ? Et puis… ne risquait-elle pas de déranger le Docteur et de le mettre en danger en joignant ses efforts aux siens ?  
Ne trouvant pas de compromis satisfaisant, elle tendit alors l'oreille près de la ventilation, attentive à n'importe quel bruit suspect. Le temps passa –combien de temps ? tout paraissait si long…- et passa encore dans le plus sinistre des mutisme. Soudain un fracas assourdissant ébranla tout le conduit et elle perçut sans aucun mal des éclats de voix très distincts. Aucun doute, cette voix appartenait bel et bien au Docteur…  
« Je suis un seigneur du temps ! Jamais vous ne ferez de meilleurs festin que celui de mon cerveau et de son activité fréquentielle archi complexe ! »  
- Mais il est fou ma parole ?!  
Kate s'apprêtait à s'introduire dans la gaine de ventilation lorsque les lumières revinrent et éclairèrent l'ensemble du bâtiment…  
- Oh oh… C'est mon tour d'agir.  
Elle se retourna et courut en direction de la console, ne manquant pas de se casser la figure en chemin. Elle se releva -non sans lâcher un effroyable juron- et s'approcha en vitesse. Elle appuya immédiatement -sans trop se poser de question il est vrai- sur la commande d'activation des haut-parleurs, et enchaîna avec le banal –mais pas le moindre- bouton « play ». Deux sons très distincts s'échappèrent de l'endroit et envahirent toutes les pièces du magasin. L'un s'accordait dans les basses, harmonieux en somme, qui aurait même pu servir d'aspirine factif si le deuxième bruit n'avait été aussi tonitruant. Oui tonitruant était le mot, strident à s'en briser les mâchoires, écorchant les tympans de chacun, tant et si bien que tous les humains encore en vie se tordirent sur eux-mêmes, rampants sur le sol telles de pauvres larves aveugles, plaquant leurs mains sur les oreilles.  
Les Spectres soniques s'affolèrent, traçant de vagues sillons tortueux, se percutant même avec perte et fracas dans des couinements acoustiques. Celui qui avait infecté le Docteur fut lui-même en proie à de terribles supplices et ne put finalement achever son royal festin…

FIN DU FLASH BACK


	6. Chapter 6

Kate contempla un long –très long- moment le corps inerte du Docteur, incapable de prononcer ou de faire quoi que ce soit tant elle était chamboulée par les évènements. Elle se sentait davantage triste à la vue de cet homme pourtant si actif, si énergétique, si fourbe, plongé dans un coma profond et inébranlable. Ce Docteur, ce parfait inconnu s'était sacrifié pour tous les sauver -alors qu'il ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux- pauvres londoniens amateurs de musique. Il avait donné sa vie pour combattre les Spectres et se retrouvait aujourd'hui plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve, aux portes de la Mort…  
La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, accablée par son état pitoyable. Il est vrai qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, mais elle savait –par un instinct qu'elle-même ne pouvait expliquer- que c'était quelqu'un d'admirablement génial qui méritait de vivre. Elle se risqua à saisir sa main dans la sienne, et à la serrer tendrement, espérant peut-être que ce simple contact pourrait le ramener à la vie… sans succès.  
Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, lorsque tout à coup, elle se souvint d'un détail frappant…  
_« 148 vous vous souviendrez ? »_  
L'image était claire et nette. Il la fixait avec une attention toute particulière, comme si sa vie et dépendait, pointant sous son nez cet objet miracle, son engin à crocheter les serrure sans se casser un ongle, sa baguette magique…  
- Le tournevis sonique ! s'écria-t-elle toute excitée. Mais bien sûr ! Quelle idiote ! C'est ça, ça ne peut-être que ça !  
Elle s'éloigna du lit en toute hâte et s'approcha de ses affaires –qu'elle avait très soigneusement rangées sur une table à proximité. Elle attrapa le long manteau brun et en fouilla toutes les poches. Elle fut d'ailleurs bien surprise d'en dénombrer 38, dont 36 intérieures qu'elle fureta très précautionneusement, ne s'attardant pas sur les objets qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier –c'est-à-dire presque tous.  
- Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle victorieuse, levant dans les airs le fabuleux appareil.  
Elle l'analysa dix minutes durant, le retourna dans tous les sens, le testant ci et là sur quelques objets banals, tentant bien malgré elle de percer le mystère de son mécanisme.  
- Que disait monsieur Fishmeister à propos de cette fameuse théorie physique dont j'ai oublié le nom ? Tout objet est soumis à des fréquences ultrasoniques qui peuvent être brisées, remodelées ou interphasées si l'on y applique le parfait accord…  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur toujours inconscient.  
- En fait, ça ne m'aide pas tant que ça d'avoir participé aux cours de physique quantique…  
Elle rapprocha l'objet de ses yeux et put finalement y distinguer de très fines inscriptions, à peine visible à l'œil nu. Elle attrapa un verre d'eau déposé sur la table de chevet, le remplit à moitié et s'en servit comme loupe. Des caractères romains à première vue, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas tout à fait certaine. Les lettres étaient disposées sur de fines poulies métalliques qui s'articulaient autour de l'axe central…  
- 148, répéta-t-elle en pivotant progressivement les différents disques… CXXXXVIII si j'ai juste…  
Kate s'approcha alors du Docteur, le cœur battant, prête à le faire revenir à la vie –ou à la mort… Elle inspira profondément, et avança l'appareil près de sa tempe droite, glissant son doigt sur l'interrupteur. Cependant, elle marqua une hésitation… et s'il elle faisait erreur ? Et si cela n'avait rien à voir ? Elle pourrait très certainement le tuer, simplement à cause d'une simple erreur ! Une erreur qu'elle ne manqua de remarquer, quelques centièmes de secondes avant de commettre l'irréparable. Elle retira aussitôt l'objet, complètement tétanisée.  
- Non ce n'est pas ça… 40 en chiffres romains s'écrit XL et non pas XXXX.  
Elle corrigea son erreur. CXLVIII.  
- Espérons que ce soit ça.  
Oh oui espérons-le ! Parce qu'il restait encore une planète à sauver, un univers complexe à explorer… -et des lecteurs à satisfaire. Elle colla l'appareil contre sa tête, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux clos, la respiration interrompue… et au final…elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle n'allait pas tout simplement mettre fin à ses jours…

Le Docteur convulsa, se tordit de douleur, bien que toujours inconscient. Kate observait le spectacle, horrifiée, ne sachant que faire : arrêter l'expérience ou au contraire la poursuivre ? Dans les deux cas elle risquait fort de le perdre. Elle rebrancha l'électrocardiogramme, de peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Ses constantes dégringolèrent, ses cœurs s'emballèrent, sa respiration se fit douloureuse.  
Il reprit finalement connaissance et cria de douleur, le sang bouillonnant dans son crâne endolori, ses membres raidis par de nombreuses crampes insoutenables.  
- N'arrêtez pas ! articula-t-il entre deux râles écorchés. Le processus… doit… se terminer… arrgh !  
Kate se mordit les lèvres et observa silencieusement le martyre se tordre dans tous les sens, sans pouvoir intervenir, si ce n'est en le torturant davantage. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus elle regrettait de s'être ainsi emballée à l'idée de le sauver. Mais, après un long quart d'heure de cris étouffés, de mouvements brusques et douloureux, le Docteur sembla reprendre peu à peu à la maîtrise de lui-même et se calma progressivement. La jeune femme écarta finalement le tournevis sonique de sa tête et le posa avec délicatesse sur la table de chevet.  
- Vous en avez mis un de ces temps ! soupira l'autre en se replongeant confortablement dans son lit.  
- Désolée… je… j'avais oublié ce que… ce qu'il s'était passé…  
- Oui, et bientôt vous oublierez votre tête, tout comme toi ! Arrgh…  
Il grimaça et se massa le crâne, visiblement encore en proie à une forte migraine.  
- Vous… vous allez bien ?  
- Oui, un shoot sonique cérébral est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération ! Interdit aux moins de 900 ans.  
La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire franc, empli de gratitude. Il attrapa sa main qui traînait timidement sur le bord du lit, et sans la quitter du regard, lui murmura très gracieusement :  
- Merci.  
Kate rougit, mais préféra ne pas souffler mot, de peur de briser la magie du moment par son bégayement stupide et pathétique. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sourire à son tour. Une demie minute s'écoula ainsi, sans qu'ils ne parlent, ni l'un ni l'autre…  
- Bon… Sortons d'ici ! s'écria-t-il alors en sautant du lit. Il nous reste encore un mystère à résoudre !  
- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris !  
Il enfila son manteau, ses converses, sans oublier bien évidemment de ranger son tournevis sonique dans l'une de ses –très- nombreuses poches intérieures. Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Kate restait seule au milieu de la pièce, un tantinet soufflée de se retrouver ainsi abandonnée alors qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie.  
Mais la porte se rouvrit et la tête du Docteur apparut dans l'entrebâillement.  
- Vous comptez venir un jour Captain ? Allez dépêchez-vous, la planète est en danger !  
Kate secoua la tête et décida de le suivre. Elle marchait difficilement à ses côtés –son allure était pour ainsi dire très dynamique- et s'obligea finalement à courir, mâchant encore plus ses mots :  
- En… en danger ?  
- Nous n'avons toujours pas établit le moyen par lequel les Spectres Tartariens ont pénétré dans votre dimension. Qui sait, cela peut recommencer à tout moment ! Nous devons en découvrir la cause avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'ils ne se répandent parmi la population !  
Ils atteignirent l'ascenseur in extremis et descendirent finalement au rez-de-chaussée.  
- Vous vous appelez comment déjà ? tenta-t-il de la piéger durant la descente.  
- Et vous ? le défia-t-elle d'un ton taquin.  
- Le Docteur.  
- Dans… dans ce cas… je reste le Captain. Qui… qui vous a surnommé ainsi ?  
- C'est un nom que j'ai choisi. Et vous ?  
- C'est… c'est mon professeur de piano qui… qui m'a appelé comme ça, quand… quand j'avais 9 ans.  
- Eh bien Captain, j'espère pour vous que…  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur deux hommes de haute stature, plus grand encore que ne l'était le Docteur. Portant lunettes noires et costumes sur mesure, ils apparaissaient tous deux forts comme des bœufs, capable de broyer n'importe quel objet glissé entre leur doigts incassables. Ils contemplaient les deux compagnons d'un sourire jaune qui ne présageait réellement rien de bon…  
-… que vous savez jouer, acheva le Docteur peu enthousiaste de rencontrer ces nouveaux inconnus.  
- Les… les… les… les… gorilles de David ! s'écria Kate.  
- Erreur d'étage ! s'excusa le Docteur mal à l'aise.  
Il appuya sur les boutons du clavier commandant la fermeture des portes. Mais les deux hommes sortirent leurs armes et les braquèrent sans état d'âme :  
- Cunnighan aimerait parler avec Kate Wilson. Ne nous obligez pas à utiliser la force, vous n'apprécierez certainement pas.  
Le Docteur se retourna vers la jeune femme et haussa un sourcil :  
- Vous vous appelez Kate Wilson ?  
L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un faible soupir.  
- Et je suppose que ce Cunnighan est un ami à vous ?  
- Pas vraiment…non, souffla-t-elle sans lâcher des yeux les automatiques chargés.  
A regret, mais sur un commun accord, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et suivirent leurs nouveaux gardes du corps…


	7. Chapter 7

- Captain ! Enfin te voilà, toi qui es reconnue comme étant la plus grande DJ de tout Londres ! s'écria David en levant les bras, prêt à l'enlacer.  
Il ne fit que la gifler violemment, mais non sans un certain amusement. Kate lâcha un faible gémissement, la joue rougie, les larmes aux yeux. Elle tenta bien malgré elle de s'enfuir, mais fut malencontreusement retenue par les gorilles de son employeur qui lui serrèrent durement les avant-bras afin de la maintenir en place.  
- Hey ! s'écria alors le Docteur à ses côtés.  
- Qui êtes-vous, vous ? s'insurgea l'autre excentrique.  
- Je suis le Docteur.  
- Bah voyons ! Un Captain… et un Docteur. Le parfait accord si je puis me permettre !  
Cunnighan, un jeune homme grand et roux, les yeux verts et l'allure très élégante apparaissait alors comme un perfectionniste insatiable de pouvoir et d'ambition. Voilà des années qu'il se prétendait être le plus noble de sa famille, traitant ses amis comme de simples passe-temps et ses femmes comme des objets utiles à son bon fonctionnement physique. Des rumeurs de meurtre et de torture traînaient ça et là dans son ombre, sans que quiconque ne puisse jamais rien prouver. En termes clairs : mieux valait-il ne pas le fréquenter de trop près, et encore moins vivre à ses dépends. Il se retourna vers Kate et l'attrapa par les épaules, enfonçant profondément ses doigts dans sa chair.  
- Tu vas te préparer, et tu vas mixer. Presque tous mes invités sont présents, ainsi que les envoyés spéciaux de toutes les radios de Londres.  
- Tu… tu… me fais mal…, geignit l'autre.  
- Lâchez-la ! éclata le Docteur qui ne supportait pas que l'on maltraite une femme.  
- Elle m'appartient ! Elle fera ce que je lui demande -et à meilleure raison je pense- si votre vie en dépend !  
- Qu… Quoi ?  
- Attrapez cet homme et exécutez-le !  
Ses hommes de mains s'avancèrent à l'encontre du Docteur, près à faire feu. Ce dernier ne montra aucune résistance, peu désireux d'être blessé par balle, sachant pertinemment que cette manoeuvre n'était qu'un coup de bluff de la part de leur hôte. L'un lui donna un violent coup dans les jambes, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller. L'autre tira ses cheveux en arrière, l'incitant à lever la tête et à faire face à sa mort prochaine.  
- Non ! cria Kate, complètement dépassée par les évènements. Arrête ! Je… je… je ferais… tout ce que tu voudras.  
- Parfait !  
Le jeune homme sortit une pochette CD de sa veste et la lui tendit :  
- Voilà le CD que je t'avais recommandé d'acheter. Prends-le et utilise-le. Je veux l'entendre ! Je le veux !  
- Bien…  
Elle regarda tristement le Docteur, puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, les larmes aux yeux. Le prisonnier leva le regard vers le « neveu de sa majesté » et chercha tant bien que mal à atteindre sa pitié :  
- Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'utilisez-vous ainsi comme une esclave ? Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit !  
- Kate Wilson est quelqu'un de très spécial. Elle n'entend pas le son, elle le vit ! La légende veut qu'elle n'ait suivi qu'un seul cours de piano étant jeune et que ce cours lui fut une révélation totale dans le domaine musical ! Vous verrez… Elle est capable de beaucoup avec un simple disque, notamment de mettre fin à ce monde de dégénérés !  
Cette déclaration pour le moins apocalyptique -et très paradoxale pour un fou assoiffé de pouvoir- pouvait sans aucun doute prêter matière à confusion, mais le Gallifréen comprit bien assez vite de quoi il en retournait et, dévisageant sévèrement son interlocuteur, il s'écria :  
- Le Portail des Spectres ! La fréquence par laquelle ils peuvent entrer dans notre dimension… elle est sur ce CD pas vrai ? C'est ainsi qu'ils ont pu s'introduire dans la boutique de Music-Mega Store ! Quelqu'un avait malencontreusement diffusé la musique à travers tout le magasin !  
Cunnighan hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris.  
- Vous semblez bien connaître les Spectres Tartariens !  
- Pas plus que vous il me semble… Vous êtes l'un des leurs !  
- C'est exact ! s'exclama l'autre fièrement. J'ai pris possession de mon hôte aussi facilement qu'on enfile une chemise !  
- Vous vous apprêtez à décimer toute la planète ! Ces gens ne vous ont rien fait, laissez-les tranquilles !  
- Je suis navré Docteur, mais c'est impossible ! Voilà trop longtemps que notre communauté souffre en silence dans un Enfer qu'elle ne méritait pas. Maintenant c'est aux humains d'en payer le prix ! Mouahahahahahahhahahahahaha !

A quelques étages de là, une jeune femme se préparait pour cette soirée inoubliable, dans une salle de bain que le maître des lieux avait daignée de lui prêter. Kate fit couler la douche et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau blanche, couverte ci et là de quelques vieilles cicatrices. Elle se savonna, et profita de cet instant de répit pour changer sa couleur de cheveux, passant du violet discret au rouge flashant. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le calme. Kate se laissa bercer par le chant mélodieux de l'eau qui perlait sur les murs et les vitres, sous les caresses chaudes du doux liquide, sans pour autant parvenir à l'oublier. Oui, elle ne pouvait chasser son visage de son esprit, sa voix solenelle, ses yeux noirs intenses... Le Docteur était définitivement quelqu'un d'inoubliable qui causait de grandes peines de coeur...  
A contrecoeur, et surtout à l'idée qu'une homme était menacé de mort par sa faute, Kate sortit de la douche, s'habilla et commença à se maquiller. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle faisait face au miroir, elle constata que le reflet qu'elle y découvrit n'était pas le sien, et hoqueta d'effroi :  
- Rose !  
- Salut Kate ! sourit l'autre les mains dans les poches de son jean.  
La jeune femme se recula de trois pas en arrière, et referma la porte de la salle de bain, de peur que quelqu'un n'entende leur conversation.  
- Non, c'est impossible, tu étais partie ! Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais plus !  
- Je suis sincèrement désolée, avoua l'autre femme en secouant la tête, mais je ne le fais pas exprès tu sais… J'ignore vraiment ce qui se passe ! J'étais à table avec ma famille et voilà que je me retrouve transposée dans ton reflet…  
- Tout le monde m'a crue folle à cause de toi ! Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver du travail !  
- Je te jure que je ne l'ai jamais voulu…, soupira Rose visiblement attristée par le sort déplorable de son amie. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ce qu'il se passe ? Oh rien ! David menace de tuer un homme si je n'anime pas sa petite soirée !  
- Quel homme ?  
- Un type que je viens de rencontrer… enfin bref peu importe. Il risque de mourir.  
- Je t'avais dit de ne plus fréquenter ce type ! Il est dangereux !  
- Il m'a retrouvée ! Et puis… si tu étais si inquiète de mon sort, tu n'avais qu'à venir m'aider !  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira l'autre. Je suis coincée dans une autre dimension ! Tu es le seul lien qui me lie à celle-ci ! Bien que j'ignore encore comme et pourquoi...  
- Oui bien sûr ! Une autre dimension ! Mon psy lui, dit que tu n'es qu'une hallucination !  
- Il a tort, je suis bien réelle !  
- Non tais-toi !  
La jeune femme se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur que ce fantôme disparaîtrait une fois pour toute de son existence. Rose la contempla un long moment, les bras croisés et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Kate se risqua à ouvrir une paupière et constata qu'elle était toujours là, attendant qu'elle redevienne raisonnable et adulte.  
- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? soupira-t-elle finalement. Je me suis séparée de toutes tes affaires. J'ai donné tout ce qui t'appartenait ! Je ne devrais plus avoir aucun lien avec toi !  
- Peut-être que tu as récupéré sans le savoir quelque chose qui m'appartenait, ou que tu as rencontré quelqu'un que je connaissais, supposa Rose.  
Kate réfléchit une minute à la seconde solution et pensa immédiatement à cet homme étrange, avant de rejeter l'hypothèse Non, Rose n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne à côtoyer un prétendu Docteur, à moitié givré et possédant deux cœurs… non certainement pas.  
- La seule explication logique à tout ceci est que tu n'existes pas, et que tu es réapparue parce que j'ai besoin d'aide et de soutien pour m'échapper d'ici une bonne fois pour toute.  
- Kate…, soupira le reflet.  
- Oui, tu as toujours été mon amie par le passé, tu étais toujours sympathique avec moi, même si bégayais à longueur de journée. C'est pour ça que tu es là, dans mon imagination, tu es la seule sur qui je pourrais compter en cas de pépin. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Rose.  
- Comment expliques-tu que j'ai disparu sans laisser de trace ? Avec tous mes amis et ma famille ?  
- Probable que tu sois partie à l'étranger, à l'autre bout du monde… la Terre est vaste !  
- Pas autant que l'Univers !  
- Qui plus est, poursuivit Kate dans son raisonnement, avec les évènements étranges d'aujourd'hui à la boutique de Music-Mega Store…  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Une attaque de Spectres Soniques Tartariens… Sortis eux aussi d'une autre dimension.  
Rose ouvrit de larges yeux et la regarda bouche bée, reconnaissant sans mal le vocabulaire de son ancien compagnon :  
- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?  
- Un type me l'a dit.  
- Quel type ? insista l'autre la gorge nouée.  
- Le…  
Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain. Kate sursauta et secoua la tête, sortant soudainement de sa rêverie.  
- Hey ! Magnes-toi au lieu de chanter ! grommela un gorille visiblement bourru.  
Kate regarda Rose une dernière fois puis sortit de la salle de bain sans mot dire.


	8. Chapter 8

Un quart d'heure plus tard, dans la cour du Château des Cunnighan…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, dans la cour du Château des Cunnighan…

Kate était aux platines et avait réussi à coupler « Don't stop the music » et « Blink » dans un parfait mix très apprécié des invités, puis elle enchaîna avec Pakito, et Basshunter, et ainsi de suite sans jamais s'arrêter, se dandinant sur elle-même au rythme des basses frénétiques et répétitives.

Elle aurait très bien pu être heureuse ainsi, profitant alors de ses pleins pouvoirs sur la foule en délire, si seulement la soirée avait eu lieu en d'autres circonstances –c'est-à-dire si un excentrique complètement barge n'avait pas pris en otage un homme fourbe et étrangement charismatique, et si elle n'avait pas renoué de contact avec son hallucination dénommée Rose.

La fête continua au fil des heures, la foule de jeunes dévergondés s'excita davantage. Quelques cachetons d'extasie se baladèrent parmi les rangs, la bière connu un succès rare. Les jeux de lumières, le stroboscope, les fumigènes à la vanille ajoutés au son magnifique rendait l'ambiance plus festive et plus rythmique que n'importe quelle boîte de nuit.

- Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? murmura Cunnighan à l'oreille du Docteur.

Ils se tenaient tous deux sur le balcon surplombant la cour et observaient attentivement la masse de monde en mouvement sous leurs pieds.

- Oui, très rythmée en tout cas.

- Vous rendez-vous compte ? Cette belle Kate passe en direct sur toutes les radios de Londres !

- Ces radios qui diffuseront bientôt le signal permettant aux Spectres de Tartarus d'investir ce monde !

- Exactement ! C'est excitant non ? De savoir qu'une race va bientôt s'éteindre en faveur d'une autre bien plus puissante !

- Les humains ne sont pas stupides, ils parviendront à survivre, quoi que vous fassiez !

- Ca j'en doute, voyez-vous…

Cunnighan sourit fièrement, une coupe de champagne à la main. Le Docteur l'aurait volontiers frappé –bien que cela ne fasse guère parti de ses habitudes- mais les liens serrant ses poignets et l'arme pointée contre sa tempe l'empêchaient d'exécuter un quelconque geste suspect.

- Que fait-elle bon sang ! s'impatienta l'autre en regardant sa montre. Voilà près de trois heures qu'elle s'amuse ! Quand compte-t-elle passer ce fichu CD ??

- Peut-être n'en a-t-elle pas l'attention, nota le Docteur d'un ton taquin.

Il ne cessait de l'observer, un sourire malicieux en coin. Cette fille –qui changeait de coiffure aussi souvent que de chemise- lui plaisait. Oui elle avait ce petit air modeste de femme incapable de donner un sens à son existence. Quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées, mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle avait le profil parfait d'une compagne aux milles ressources -peut-être même un tout petit peu plus ? Qui plus est, un mystère épais entourait sa petite personne bégayante, une sensation inexplicable de familiarité que lui-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

- Je vais lui en donner moi, de l'intention ! ragea l'autre en attrapant le Docteur par le col et en le basculant vers le vide.

Kate fut la seule à le voir. La foule se mêlant corps et âme à la musique, transportée dans un nouvel univers de sensation fortes et festives, ne remarqua rien du spectacle ignoble qui se déroulait au dessus de leurs têtes. David tenait le Docteur par son manteau, et le penchait inexorablement vers le gouffre béant de la cour, à 15 mètres de hauteur, près à l'y lâcher à tout instant. Kate se mordit les lèvres, son pauvre cœur se compressa douloureusement dans sa poitrine à la vue de cet homme –très attachant- menacé de mort. Le CD, ce satané CD… Elle devait le passer sinon quoi il le tuerait à coup sûr !!

- Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, c'est votre Captain qui vous parle. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture –non, pas autour de vos partenaires- et soyez prêts à décoller à mille à l'heure pour un max de sensation… Top départ dans dix secondes…

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, notant que la jeune femme n'avait pas une seule fois balbutié durant sa petite tirade…

- Sept secondes…

Se pourrait-il que la musique soit le remède à son blocage de la parole ? Il était là, entre la vie et la mort, et ne pensait qu'aux petits soucis de sa partenaire.

- Cinq, quatre…

Il la fixa intensément durant les trop brèves dernières secondes, du haut de son balcon, à moitié jeté dans le vide par leur hôte, secouant la tête d'un air très grave.

- Ne le faîtes pas…, murmura-t-il dans le bruit assourdissant que dégageaient les enceintes…

- Trois, deux…

Kate se pinça les lèvres, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-elle comme en réponse aux dires inaudibles de ce dernier.

Une seconde…

Elle attrapa la pochette CD, ce CD même qu'elle n'avait voulu passer, intuitivement persuadée qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. La situation présente confirmait d'ailleurs ses doutes : si David était prêt à tuer un homme uniquement pour écouter une musique en particulier, c'est probablement parce que cette musique renfermait quelque chose de très insolite.

- Désolée…, conclut-elle dans un dernier regard.

Elle baissa alors les yeux vers la pochette, et -telle Pandore- ouvrit la boîte renfermant les mille et une plaies de cet Univers… Elle attrapa le disque doré intitulé TOP DJ ELECTRO 2008, le posa délicatement dans sa platine laser pour finalement lancer la musique…

Au final, ce qui devait arriver, arriva…


	9. Chapter 9

Le vent se leva d'un coup, les verres, les boissons volèrent en éclat. Les volets et les fenêtres du château se brisèrent, la fête si explosive se transforma bien vite en un chaos cataclysmique à travers toute l'Angleterre. Les Spectres apparurent alors, plus nombreux, plus voraces, assoiffées d'encéphalogrammes humains, prêts à décimer ce monde -et toute la galaxie si nécessaire !

- Non…, souffla le Docteur un tantinet désespéré par les nombreux cris de panique et d'horreur qui s'élevèrent alors de la foule affolée.

- Adieu cher Docteur, souffla David en le lâchant dans le vide.

Kate, se rendant soudainement compte de son horrible erreur, s'acharna sur les platines afin de stopper le processus, mais il était totalement impossible de retirer le CD de l'appareil, comme si une sécurité empêchait tout autre intrusion. Et bien évidemment, elle avait commandé le meilleur système anti-choc qui soit. Elle eut beau les secouer en tout sens, jamais la musique -oui cette horrible musique qui sonnait faux aux oreilles des hommes- ne se stoppa…

C'est alors que, complètement dépassée par les évènements, elle leva les yeux vers le Docteur, et elle le vit, plongeant dans le vide, incapable de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit… Il s'écrasa à terre, dans un craquement sourd de la colonne vertébrale.

Kate le contempla alors, gorge nouée, cœur serré, puis se baissa aussitôt afin d'éviter un Spectre. Le fantôme fondit alors sur un adolescent de seize ans qui hurla de douleur, puis qui tomba, les membres raidis, le cerveau réduit en bouillie.

- Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…, souffla la jeune femme en balayant les alentours du regard.

Une vingtaine de Spectres volaient dans les airs, choisissant très attentivement leurs cibles, puis pénétraient malicieusement au cœur de leurs victimes pour déguster leur si complexe activité cérébrale. Le plus horrifiant n'était sans doute pas le fait de les voir œuvrer, mais bien au contraire de savoir que ce spectacle avait lieu partout en Angleterre !

Kate rampa au sol en direction du Docteur. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit son pouls, mais ne ressentit rien, le néant total.

- Non, ne me faîtes pas ça…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Elle entama un massage cardiaque sur ses deux cœurs, écarta ses lèvres pour lui insuffler le maximum d'oxygène et recommença la manœuvre un nombre incalculable de fois, sans jamais obtenir de réaction. Elle vérifia la nuque, mais ne sut dire si elle était normale, démise ou tout simplement broyée. Elle se raccrocha cependant à l'espoir fou qu'il lui restait peut-être une chance.

Autour d'elle les gens couraient en tout sens, les Spectres massacraient tout être doté de vie et d'énergie dans des hurlements stridents et horrifiants. Mais Kate ne s'y attardait pas, non, tentant désespérément de réanimer le Docteur par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

L'inconnu restait cependant totalement inerte, le visage calme, les yeux clos, sans aucune trace de vie, ses cheveux ébouriffés se balançant dans les bourrasques de vent glacial émergeant du sillon des fantômes…

- Je vous en prie, supplia la jeune femme.

Elle saisit son visage glacé à deux mains et le contempla longuement avant d'enchaîner :

- Docteur… on a besoin de vous ici. S'il vous plaît revenez !

Un Spectre prit position au dessus de leurs têtes, et après une vague analyse de ses proies, fondit sur eux à la vitesse d'une flèche. Kate se plaqua alors contre le torse du Seigneur du Temps, refusant de faire face à sa mort prochaine, et espérant malgré tout servir de bouclier à l'homme allongé sous elle.

C'est alors que le miracle se produisit. Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux, et prenant immédiatement conscience du danger, sortit son tournevis sonique et désintégra la créature par le biais d'une onde sonore très élevée. Alerté par les nombreux cris alentours, il balaya l'endroit du regard, ne découvrant que ravage et dévastation. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers Kate, toujours accrochée à son col, sanglotant de peur. La jeune femme refusait obstinément de relever la tête, ne s'apercevant guère que le Docteur venait de reprendre connaissance, trop tremblante à l'idée qu'elle mourait d'ici quelques minutes et qu'elle n'avait pu le sauver.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et la recula –assez brutalement il est vrai-. Kate ouvrit alors de larges yeux à la vue de son état quasi-indemne, complètement béate de surprise. Elle eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à articuler son étonnement :

- Com… comment…

- Je suis un garçon très solide ! se justifia-t-il malicieusement.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Et puis je ne suis pas humain ! Croyez-moi, ça aide d'avoir des os couverts de cartilage… surtout pour les grandes chutes !

Kate secoua la tête et tendit la main vers l'arrière de son cou afin de palper sa nuque qu'elle considérait comme brisée.

- Aïe ! s'écria alors l'autre dans un sursaut –sursaut qu'elle partagea prise de surprise-. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est résistant que ce n'est pas douloureux !

Il sourit une fois encore puis s'allongea à nouveau, se tordant dans tous les sens afin de remettre ses vertèbres en bon alignement. On eut dit un vers rampant sur lui-même, traduisant là une vision comique qui ne rimait guère avec la situation dramatique à laquelle ils étaient confrontés.

Mais peut-être était-ce là le personnage véritable du Docteur ? Un contraste. Un contraste entre le Tout et le Rien ? Entre l'ombre et la lumière, entre la tempête et le coucher de soleil ? Entre le tonnerre et le chant mélodieux des vagues qui s'échouent sur la plage ? Oui, on pouvait le formuler ainsi, car le Seigneur du Temps était à la fois l'être qui liait passé, présent, avenir, partout et nulle part, ce que Kate ignorait encore…

Il s'immobilisa soudainement au passage d'un Spectre, patienta quelques secondes et s'accroupit finalement aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-il en attrapant sa main.

- A… à… quoi ?

- Courez !


	10. Chapter 10

Ils s'enfermèrent ainsi dans le vaste château des Cunnighan, sachant pertinemment que les Spectres ne tarderaient pas à les poursuivre au de travers ces murs de pierre ancienne et de marbre scintillant.

- Il faut que je trouve un ordinateur relié à Internet ! déclara alors le Docteur contre toute attente.

- Quoi vous… vous avez l'intention de chercher un mode d'emploi en ligne pour se débarrasser de ces trucs ? railla la jeune femme.

Il haussa un sourcil et esquissa un petit sourire, se prêtant au jeu :

- Oui pourquoi pas !

Elle lâcha un faible soupir et tendit mollement le bras vers des escaliers hélicoïdaux, situés à l'autre bout d'un large couloir.

- La… la salle informatique est de ce… ce côté.

- Très bien je vous suis.

Kate hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche. Ils coururent à travers le long corridor dallé de marbre noir et blanc, descendirent les étages, contournèrent tant bien que mal les gardes de Cunnighan, pour finalement se retrouver dans un sinistre caveau –repère des araignées et autre insecte visqueux en tout genre- où l'on entreposait une dizaine d'ordinateurs.

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement le Docteur.

Il prit place devant un des nombreux écrans, pianotant sur le clavier aussi aisément d'un hacker hors pair. Il lança l'explorer et se connecta au réseau sans trop attendre.

- C'est bizarre, nota-t-il sans quitter des yeux son travail.

- Quoi ?

- Vous bégayez quand vous vous adressez à quelqu'un de conscient. En revanche, lorsque vous pensez que la personne est inconsciente, vous n'avez plus aucun blocage. De même, lorsque vous êtes lancée dans votre propre soirée animée, plus rien ne vous empêche de parler librement.

- Je… je sais… et alors ?

- Alors je trouve ça étrange voilà tout. Ca doit être un facteur psychologique qui date de votre enfance, un évènement marquant, joyeux ou malheureux.

Le regard de Kate s'assombrit et elle baissa les yeux, se remémorant de très violents souvenirs. Elle déglutit, mais le Docteur, toujours absorbé par son obsession à sauver le monde, ne remarqua rien, absolument rien.

- Que… que faîtes-vous ?

- Je crée un virus informatique qui va diffuser à travers toute la planète le signal sonore que j'ai utilisé à la boutique de Music-Mega Store. Tous les ordinateurs vont interrompre leurs tâches pour lancer un logiciel de musique qui va jouer la fréquence que les Spectres détestent le plus : celle qui les renverra dans leur dimension. Comme Internet est mondial, il n'y aura pas un seul endroit dans Londres -où toute autre ville peuplée-, où ils ne pourront survivre. Judicieux non ?

- Oui… mais… mais les antivirus ?

- Quoi ? Ces pare-feu stupidement simples qui ne demandent qu'à être pulvérisés en un temps record ? Pffff ! C'est un jeu d'enfant pour s'en débarrasser…

- Si… si vous le dîtes.

- Peut-être mais vous le ferez pas ! cria alors une autre voix dans la pièce.

Les deux fugitifs relevèrent la tête et découvrirent avec effroi David Cunnighan encerclé de quatre Spectres et lui-même armé d'un fusil Winchester. La tension monta d'un cran. Chacun se toisait du regard, sans ciller. Kate jeta un coup d'œil en biais au Docteur, puis à ses mains pour constater qu'il était prêt à envoyer le virus, l'index posé sur la touche « Enter ».

- Vous arrivez trop tard, déclara-t-il à l'intention du richissime héritier.

- Attaquez ! hurla l'autre à l'attention de ses Spectres.

Les fantômes filèrent droit dans leur direction, aussi vifs que le vent. Le Docteur sourit, puis appuya sur la fameuse touche qui lança le virus à travers tout le réseau. La fréquence s'échappa de l'ordinateur, siffla aigrement dans la pièce tant et si bien que les quatre démons de fumée se désintégrèrent à un mètre seulement de leurs proies.

Toutefois, le Spectre hantant David ne semblait souffrir en rien du son frénétique et strident, souriant de toutes ses dents, bien à l'abri du phénomène.

- Vous pensiez réellement que votre montage à deux sous m'arrêterait n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-il fièrement.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant guère son immunité face au virus.

- Quoi vous donnez votre langue au chat ? Je vais vous expliquer comment cela est possible. Voyez-vous, il existe des personnes sur cette planète qui possèdent plus ou moins la faculté d'interagir avec des dimensions parallèles…

Kate hoqueta d'effroi et pensa immédiatement à Rose. Se pourrait-t-il que cela s'applique à elle aussi ? Non, c'était trop délirant. Elle préférait croire à un problème d'ordre psychologique, comme on le lui avait toujours dit.

- Ce garçon était réceptif à la nôtre. Je n'ai fait que l'influencer et l'ai imprégné de mes idées et de mes intentions sans jamais quitter mon monde. C'était facile. Tout comme l'élaboration de ce CD. Avec de l'argent tout est possible après tout !

Il leva son fusil en direction de Kate et visa avec soin sa tête.

- Vous avez tout gâché évidemment ! Vous avez détruit mon peuple !

- Je les ai juste renvoyés d'où ils venait, aucun des vôtres n'est mort, s'inquiéta soudainement le Docteur à la vue de l'arme.

- Vous allez payer ! ragea l'autre en pressant la détente.

- NON ! hurla le Seigneur du Temps.

Il se jeta sur Kate afin de lui éviter le coup fatal. La jeune femme ressentit l'impact de la balle au soubresaut du Docteur qui lui servit à cet instant de bouclier humain. Il s'effondra à terre, grimaçant. Elle releva les yeux vers David, toujours armé et se souvint que ce genre de fusil possédait deux cartouches. Elle se jeta immédiatement sous le bureau au moment où le second tir éclata.

- Cesse de fuir Captain…, railla l'autre. Tu n'as jamais rien eu dans ta vie qu'une maudite leçon de piano avec un prof qui t'a laissée tomber dès le premier jour. Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien, tu ne mérites pas de vivre sur cette planète.

Kate se crispa, comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait à recharger son arme. Elle se leva alors et le toisa du regard avant de déclarer sèchement :

- C'est vrai. J'ai raté mes études de A à Z, je n'ai plus de travail, plus de famille et encore moins de raison pour m'accrocher à la vie. Cependant il y a un truc que j'ai et que tu n'auras jamais David.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

- J'ai eu le second prix de gymnastique de l'école primaire –le premier étant pour une amie.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre l'allusion. Elle eut un sourire de mauvais garçon et courut dans sa direction avant de sauter en l'air, de s'accrocher à un lustre, profitant de l'élan et de sa hauteur pour lui envoyer son pied en plein visage. L'autre exécuta un cent quatre-vingt degré sous la force du coup, puis tomba à genoux par terre.

- Tu vas me le payer, insolente ! cracha-t-il dans un postillon de sang.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque Kate l'assomma à l'aide d'un clavier d'ordinateur. Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises et au final, après plusieurs tentatives à se relever, Cunnighan sombra dans l'inconscience. Par précaution, elle chuta dans le fusil -qui vola à plusieurs mètres de là- puis accourut aux côtés du Docteur et s'agenouilla.

- Docteur ! l'appela-t-elle inquiète en le secouant.

- Ca va aller Captain, grommela ce dernier à moitié sonné.

- Il… il vous a touché en plein… plein cœur !

- D'où l'avantage d'en avoir deux !

Il grimaça et se tordit dans un râle étouffé.

- Il n'empêche que c'est très douloureux.

Kate sortit son portable et composa le numéro des urgences.

- Que faîtes-vous ? s'interloqua l'autre.

- Je… j'appelle un docteur !

- Mais je suis Docteur !

- Un médecin, précisa-t-elle le mobile à l'oreille.

- Pas la peine, raccrochez ! Ils ont suffisamment de problèmes sous les bras ! Avec la panique que les Spectres ont déclenché… argh… vous allez certainement tomber sur le répondeur.

Effectivement, Kate entendit le message laissé à l'adresse de ceux qui tenteraient vainement de les joindre et raccrocha rageusement.

- Bon… et… et je fais quoi ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Oui, rien, répéta ce dernier malicieusement. Je vais me soigner tout seul.

- Vous… vous pouvez vous régénérer ? balbutia l'autre complètement béate.

- C'est pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais enfin… comment… comment…

- Comment est-ce possible ? termina-t-il toujours aussi amusé par sa surprise.

- Oui.

- Restez-là et vous verrez bien !


	11. Chapter 11

Au lendemain des hostilités, les deux compagnons marchaient le long de la Tamise, profitant des reflets dorés du soleil levant sur le long fleuve tranquille. Kate souriait, contente de constater que le Docteur s'était parfaitement rétablit –comme il l'avait prévu.

Voilà près d'une heure qu'il lui relatait une de ses aventures sur Eris, une planète pour le moins périlleuse… mais en réalité, elle ne l'écoutait pas, s'amusant plus à détailler chacune de ses nombreuses mimiques qu'à comprendre le comment du pourquoi les Erisiens -et une race appelée les Snwoworse- se faisaient la guerre depuis deux cents ans.

- Kate ! hurla une voix féminine. Oh mon Dieu j'y crois pas : le Docteur ! Hey Docteur ! Docteur vous m'entendez ? Docteur !!

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge se stoppa net, sous le regard plus que surpris du gallifréen qui s'arrêta également. Elle scruta alors l'eau, et découvrit non pas l'image de son reflet mais celui de Rose, rayonnante de joie à l'idée de revoir celui qu'elle chérissait tant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps qui ne voyait visiblement pas le miracle.

Kate s'affola, comprenant soudainement que sa paranoïa reprenait le dessus. Elle secoua la tête et se remit en marche, sans autre explication. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, mais s'abstint de toute autre question.

- Où… où m'emmenez-vous ? s'enquit-elle alors, curieuse de cet homme étrange et mystérieux.

- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée sur la réponse, remarqua Rose sans les quitter.

- Chez moi ! sourit le Docteur sans l'entendre.

- Effectivement, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Quel tombeur ce Docteur ! Et moi qui imaginait qu'il continuerait son chemin seul…

- Chez… chez vous ? balbutia Kate en ignorant la jeune femme.

Il s'arrêta enfin et tendit le bras en direction d'une cabine bleu, de petite taille et visiblement vétuste –quoique entretenue on devait l'admettre-, datant probablement des années 50.

- Ce n'est guère pratique pour recevoir des cartes postales, néanmoins c'est très agréable à vivre !

- Vous vivez… là… là dedans ? Désolée mais… mais… je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis claustrophobe !

- Tu as tort ! s'écria Rose dans l'eau. C'est trop génial pour passer à côté ! Et puis, si tu refuses de le suivre, je ne pourrais jamais plus le revoir ! Je t'en prie Kate ne joue pas les poules mouillées, toi qui as sauvé la planète il y a à peine quelques heures !

- Je le nomme le TARDIS, signala alors le Docteur en ouvrant la porte. Regardez par vous-même, on est loin de s'y sentir à l'étroit.

Kate fronça les sourcils et se risqua à y jeter un œil pour découvrir une vaste salle au centre de laquelle une console aux commandes complexes s'animait de quelques bruits étranges et signaux lumineux. Elle se recula de quelques pas pour mesurer la cabine de l'extérieur et rentra finalement, complètement stupéfaite.

- C'est… c'est… c'est plus…

-… grand à l'intérieur ? soupira le Docteur peu surpris de la remarque.

- Oui !

- C'est moins commode pour le ménage, c'est sûr…

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et, tout en sautant vers le centre de la pièce, demanda tout jovial et sans détour :

- Bon, où voulez-vous aller ? Quand voulez-vous y aller ? Je peux vous emmener partout et n'importe quand dans l'Univers, sauf peut-être en l'an 12999 à Thalesia.

- Pourquoi ?

- Longue histoire, grimaça-t-il sans donner davantage de détails.

Kate fronça les sourcils. On pouvait la traiter de schizophrène, ce type n'en était pas moins paranoïaque ! Trop de phénomènes étranges s'étaient produit ces dernières 24 heures pour qu'elle se hasarde une fois encore à des expériences trop insolites.

- Allez-y sans… sans moi, déclara-t-elle finalement tête baissée.

- Quoi ? s'écria le Docteur.

- Non mais t'as perdu la tête ? intervint Rose dans le reflet du tube central d'énergie.

Il la contempla longuement, le visage défait par la déception –déception qu'on aimerait tellement consoler pour ne plus avoir à affronter ses grands yeux chocolat- et stoppa sa machine, ne comprenant en rien cette attitude peu conventionnelle, ce refus soudain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce… parce que j'ai… j'ai des problèmes… Je… je… ne suis pas quelqu'un de… de bien.

- Kate, commença le Docteur d'une voix grave et solennelle, si vous insinuez par là que vous vous considérez comme inférieure à cause de votre bégayement, sachez que vous avez tort !

- Je te l'ai toujours dit ! renchérit Rose avec un sourire. De toute façon, si c'est pour raconter des âneries telles que « allez-y sans moi », autant rester bègue et la boucler !

- Ce… ce n'est pas ça… Je… j'ai eu des problèmes psychologiques récemment… des hallucinations et je… je…

- Vous ne me croyez pas capable de traverser les époques et l'espace à bord d'un vaisseau ressemblant à une cabine bleue, comprit alors le Docteur.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, honteuse d'être ainsi rébarbative, mais il fallait dire que ces nuits à l'asile, ces nombreuses séances de thérapie, et puis son enfance assez violente, n'avaient guère arrangé la situation. Elle ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans un autre délire tel que celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Rose deux ans auparavant. Non, plus maintenant.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama alors le Docteur, toujours aussi spontané. Si je vous donne la preuve de ce que j'avance, vous accepteriez de venir, pas vrai ?

- Oui…

- Bon très bien, attendez-moi dehors, je reviens dans une minute ou deux !

- Une… une minute ?

- Mais oui, tout est question de relativité ! Quoi, vous n'avez pas vu Einstein à l'école ? C'est pourtant simple comme bonjour !

La jeune femme l'observa avec de grands yeux, perplexe.

- Je vous l'expliquerai plus tard ! Aller, dehors ! Ouste ! Laissez-moi vous prouvez que j'ai raison –comme toujours !

Kate haussa un sourcil et sortit du TARDIS sans mot dire, surprise. Le Docteur la suivit du regard non sans un adorable sourire et secoua la tête :

- Décidément, les femmes sont toujours aussi soupçonneuses… voilà une vérité que même les plus grands esprits de la galaxie ne pourront changer!

Il actionna les diverses commandes du TARDIS, et se remémora à voix haute :

- 9 ans elle a dit…

A l'extérieur, Kate put observer le meilleur tour de magie auquel il lui fut donné d'assister. La cabine s'évapora dans les airs, sous une forte brise qui souleva ça et là quelques papiers volatiles et effraya les pigeons.

Intriguée elle s'approcha de l'endroit où se tenait la blue box quelques secondes plutôt et chercha en vain un mécanisme caché… mais aucun trucage ne semblait s'apparenter au phénomène inexpliqué qu'elle venait d'observer.

- Ce n'est pas un phénomène inexpliqué ! C'est le Tardis ! rappela Rose toujours piégée du reflet de l'eau.

- Ca me dépasse !

- Moi aussi, au début, j'étais dans ta situation et franchement, il y a certaines fois où je me pinçai pour être bien sûre d'être réveillée.

Kate n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une nouvelle bourrasque de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, elle se recula, de peur d'être engloutie par la machine. Le Tardis refit son apparition à sa place initiale, toujours aussi petit d'apparence et toujours aussi bleu. Le Docteur en ressortit indemne, enthousiaste comme à son habitude.

- C'est fantastique ! s'écria-t-il alors.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez oubliez ça aussi !

- Mais… mais quoi ?

- Vous les humains vous vous souvenez toujours de ce qui va mal, mais jamais de ce qui est bien ! A croire que « bonheur » n'existe que dans les dictionnaires !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit un papier de sa poche où l'on pouvait aisément admirer un joli dessin au crayon de couleur, basique en somme, élaboré par des doigts d'enfant, représentant un homme portant un long par-dessus marron et jouant du piano…

- Oh mon dieu, souffla Kate en reconnaissant sa propre écriture en bas de la feuille.

FLASH BACK


	12. Chapter 12

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Suzanne posa délicatement sa tasse de thé sur la table basse du salon et ouvrit à un parfait étranger –quoique plutôt séduisant il faut l'admettre, malgré son déguisement barbant d'enseignant soigné…

- Oui ?

- Bonjour Madame, sourit le Docteur. Je suis professeur de musique à l'école, et je me demandais si je pouvais enseigner quelques cours de piano à votre fille. Elle a montré des capacités rares dans le domaine du son… vraiment.

- Bon sang vous êtes sérieux ! s'écria la femme enthousiaste.

Elle invita le Docteur à entrer et à asseoir puis se dirigea vers les escaliers et beugla à travers la maison :

- Samantha, ton prof de musique voudrait te voir !

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils et intervint brusquement :

- Samantha ?

- Oui ma fille.

- Mais n'avez-vous pas une autre fille dénommée Kate ?

La femme se rembrunit et croisa les bras avant d'ajouter sèchement.

- Kate ? Elle fait la vaisselle, elle sera à vous d'ici vingt minutes.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, comprenant d'ores et déjà que la petite Wilson ne devait pas avoir la vie facile dans cette famille. Il fit mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper et patienta quelques instant dans le salon, lorsque la mère revint sur ses pas avec un large sourire condescendant :

- Sinon, vous pouvez donner des cours à Samantha. C'est une élève tellement brillante dans tous les domaines, elle a tant de qualités, je suis sûre que vous serez plus qu'heureux de travailler avec elle, plutôt qu'avec cette impertinente qui chôme sans cesse.

- Non, je vous remercie. J'étais spécialement venu pour Kate.

- Parfait, aboya la marâtre. Dans ce cas vous pouvez repartir. Elle ne vous fera que perdre votre temps.

- Ecoutez Madame Wilson…

- Grandlord, corrigea l'autre. La Wilson n'est pas notre fille.

- Oui il me semblait l'avoir remarqué, siffla le Docteur entre ses dents. Madame Grandlord, je m'occupe tout d'abord de Kate, puis ensuite j'enseignerai à votre fille les ficelles du métier. Vous avez un piano ?

- Oui dans le salon. Mon mari dit que c'est plus chic d'en avoir un, même si l'on ne sait pas s'en servir.

- Ah…, lâcha le Docteur peu désireux de continuer cette conversation pour le moins inutile et sans intérêt.

- Je vais prendre mon bain si cela ne vous dérange pas, déclara l'autre d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

Le Docteur n'y prêta pas réellement attention.

- Allez-y faîtes donc…

- J'oublierais peut-être de fermer la porte à clé, qui sait ? enchaîna-t-elle aguichante en se dandinant sur place.

Le Docteur se força à sourire et répéta, espérant ainsi se débarrasser de cette incongrue :

- Oui, qui sait ?

Elle sourit puis s'éloigna vers les escaliers et disparut. Le Docteur souffla puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine, où l'eau coulait inlassablement depuis son arrivée. Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit le laissa muet : de la vaisselle jusque par-dessus l'évier ; une vingtaine d'assiettes, une dizaine de casseroles noires de graisse, sans compter les couverts, les verres, la planches… le tout nettoyé consciencieusement par une gamine à peine âgée de neuf ans, maigre et pâle, couverte de bleus sur les avant-bras, encore toute petite vis-à-vis du gigantesque plan de travail.

Il s'attendrit plus que nécessaire devant cette scène et se pinça les lèvres, maudissant les nombreux cas dégénérés de l'espèce humaine. Il s'avança silencieusement, retira sa veste et, tout en remontant ses manches, s'installa à côté de la fillette pour finalement s'emparer d'une éponge couverte de produit vaisselle et frotter une poêle en fonte visiblement très lourde.

La gamine hoqueta de surprise et s'écarta, affolée et muette devant cet étranger amical.

- Hello ! sourit le Docteur tout en rinçant plusieurs couvert.

La petite Kate voulut balbutier quelques phrases mais il ne s'échappa de sa gorge qu'une jérémiade étouffée.

- Je suis là pour t'aider Kate. N'aie pas peur… Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Il sourit une fois encore, mais la gamine resta cloîtrée dans un coin de la pièce, toute timide. Il finit alors rapidement la vaisselle et s'approcha, s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Kate ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

La petite fille leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard intense et embrasé. Il tendit une main vers sa joue et retira quelques mèches blondes en arrière. Blonde, Kate Wilson était blonde. Non pas brune, ni rousse, ni violette, mais blonde, belle et bien blonde. Le Docteur ne sut expliquer pourquoi cela le marqua - peut-être parce qu'elle était en tout point identique à Rose Tyler ? si ce n'est ses yeux bleus…-. Il remarqua de nombreux bleus sur ses bras, ses épaules, et sentit ses cœurs se serrer davantage.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-elle encore un peu tremblante.

- Mais je suis le Docteur ! s'exclama-t-il alors tout souriant.

- Je… je suis pas malade…

Le Docteur éclata de rire suite à la remarque, un rire franc, et prit la petite entre ses bras -une étreinte qu'elle ne manquera pas de graver dans sa mémoire, tant elle s'y sentit en sécurité durant ces infimes secondes-. Il se recula alors et, tout en saisissant sa petite main, il lui demanda :

- Ca te dirait de jouer du piano ?

- Bon… Que dis-tu de cela ?

Il déposa ses longs doigts sur le clavier aux multiples touches et entama une mélodie simple et rythmique, plus connue sous le nom de « Für Elise » de Beethoven. Assise à ses côtés sur le tabouret, Kate l'observait faire, de ses grand yeux ronds miroitants, toute émerveillée qu'elle était devant cet homme inconnu et mystérieux.

- La musique se base sur un tempo de 148, ce qui est plutôt très rapide, quoique pas autant que Mozart mais lui avait la maladie de Parkinson enfin bref… 148 tu te souviendras Kate ?

La gamine hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- C'est bien. Tu veux essayer ?

Elle marqua une certaine hésitation. Le Docteur sourit et, tout en l'attrapant, la souleva et la posa sur ses genoux.

- Allez, vas-y !

Kate tenta de jouer mais se trompa souvent de touche et se renferma au final sur elle-même, trop honteuse de ne pouvoir satisfaire ce monsieur si gentil.

- N'aie pas peur de te tromper ! C'est bien de se tromper ! C'est même très bien ! C'est comme ça qu'on apprend ! La vie ne serait pas aussi surprenante sinon, on n'y ennuierait trop !

Quoiqu'il admettait volontiers qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire certaines erreurs.

- J'ai une idée ! Imagine que tu es à bord d'un vaisseau spatial ! Tu peux imaginer ça, pas vrai ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix timide.

- Les touches du clavier représentent ta console de commande.

Il saisit ses petits doigts et les déposa sur les touches adéquates avant d'appuyer légèrement dessus. Les notes en ressortirent justes, en parfait accord.

- Imagine que, quand j'appuie là… le vaisseau tourne à droite, et hop soudainement on vire de bord et on retourne vers la gauche. Attention on ralentit les moteurs. Oh non un vaisseau ennemi, vite on accélère et droite, gauche, virage, slalom…

Ce disant il jouait, se penchant de tous les côtés, ralentissant le rythme puis reprenant au galop. Kate éclata de rire et tapa légèrement ses mains, amusée.

- Bon, je te confie les commandes. Te voilà Capitaine. Oui, Captain de ton propre vaisseau, aller ! Montre-moi le chemin. Je te regarde !

Kate s'exécuta tout sourire aux lèvres, et parvint assez facilement à répéter les gestes complexes du Docteur. La leçon dura plus d'une heure et demie. La marâtre descendit alors de l'étage, déçue que ce charmant inconnu ne se donna point la peine de monter et de s'aventurer dans la salle de bain. Une autre petite fille aux cheveux noirs et raides l'accompagnait.

- Monsieur, je crois que c'est au tour de ma fille maintenant.

Le Docteur releva les yeux, non surpris de découvrir une expression sévère et capricieuse émaner de l'autre enfant. Il hocha la tête ; assez mécontent et accepta à regret de prendre l'autre fillette, craignant que son refus n'entraîna des conséquences plus désastreuse pour Kate par la suite.

- Va nettoyer la cave, rugit alors la mère lorsque la petite blonde passa à ses côtés.

- O… oui Ma…maman.

- Depuis quand tu bégaies toi ?

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils et demanda intrigué :

- C'est la première fois qu'elle mâche ses mots ?

- Bon Dieu oui ! On espérait qu'elle pourrait faire bonne figure devant les invités, voilà qui est raté. La prochaine fois que l'on reçoit du monde, tu la boucles. C'est clair ? Maintenant va nettoyez la cave.

Kate obéit et disparut sans bruit. La leçon de piano dura à peine trente minutes et le Docteur désespéra de constater que, contrairement à sa demie sœur, la jeune Samantha se montrait totalement indifférente des diverses choses qu'il tentait de lui apprendre. Ce n'était qu'un passe-temps rien de plus, quelque chose pour meubler son ennui. Il plia bagage, agacé de cette famille et de cette maison. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsqu'une petite main froide et poussiéreuse attrapa la sienne.

- Mon… monsieur, articula difficilement Kate.

Il se retourna et lui offrit un tendre sourire. La fillette lui tendit alors un dessin au crayon de couleur qu'elle venait à l'instant de barbouiller. Il posa une main sur sa tête, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et, tout en la serrant fort dans ses bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je reviendrais bientôt, c'est promis…

Elle s'accrocha à son cou, peu désireuse de le voir s'éloigner, mais il finit par lui échapper et disparut dans la nuit. Kate referma la porte au moment où son père adoptif rentrait d'un bar, empestant l'alcool comme d'habitude. Il était temps de se réfugier dans la cave… Néanmoins cette fois-ci, elle avait une raison de garder espoir. Ce monsieur reviendrait, oh que oui ! Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait…

FIN DU FLASH BACK


	13. Chapter 13

- Vous… vous… n'êtes pas revenu…

- Si Kate, maintenant je suis là.

Elle le contempla un long instant, les larmes aux yeux, toute émue qu'elle était de pouvoir enfin le regarder comme une gamine de neuf ans et baissa la tête, un sourire en coin. C'était lui, c'était réellement lui, l'homme qui lui avait donné espoir dans cette maison si sinistre, l'homme inconnu mais capable de tout, capable de vous faire rire ou sangloter, capable du meilleur comme du pire, le tout sans prendre une seule ride.

- J'a…j'arrive pas à… à… le croire.

- En passant, commença ce dernier toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, je sais comment soigner votre bégayement !

- Ah… ah bon ?

- Oui, puisque c'est moi qui en suis à l'origine ! Je vous explique. Quand je suis arrivé chez vous, j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas… comment dire… bien traitée.

- On peut le… le dire.

- Mais d'après votre belle mère, vous avez commencer à bégayer dès mon apparition ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

- Oui… et… et alors ?

- Alors ça veut dire que c'est moi qui en suis à l'origine ! Je vous ai impressionné, n'allez pas dire le contraire ! Je suis vraiment impressionnant !

- C'est ce que vous aimeriez croire ! railla Rose bras croisés dans l'eau.

- C'est ce que vous aimeriez croire ! répéta Kate sur le même ton.

Le Docteur la dévisagea un instant et secoua la tête, pensant qu'il avait rêvé. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Kate et, tout en prenant son visage à deux mains il lui murmura :

- Vous étiez tellement émerveillée, égarée dans le noir de votre existence, que vous en avez perdu la parole… Le meilleur moyen pour remédier à ceci est de vous montrer que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un autre...

Il haussa un sourcil et émit une certaine objection à ses propres paroles :

- J'admets tout de même que c'est difficile de le croire mais qu'importe. Vous êtes prête ?

- Pr… prête à quoi ?

- A ce que votre Docteur vous guérisse…

- Mais… mais comment ?

- Surtout n'allez pas croire que ceci est une offense, ou une déclaration quelconque parce que ceci représente rien du tout, absolument rien du tout…

- Mais… mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Oh non, ne me dis pas que…, comprit alors Rose les poings sur les hanches.

- De ça…, souffla-t-il non sans esquisser un petit sourire espiègle.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et capta ses lèvres avec fougue, prolongeant un baiser qu'il n'aurait pas donné si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Quoiqu'il devait l'admettre, il en profita un peu, grand charmeur qu'il était !

Kate, prise par surprise, ne réagit qu'au quart de tour et se recula après cinq bonnes secondes d'extase. Elle secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits –non sans un coup d'œil vers le reflet de l'eau où stagnait Rose- et s'écria, complètement ahurie :

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Oui ! enchaîna Rose dans le vide. On peut savoir quelle mouche vous a piqué ?

Le Docteur secoua la tête et haussa un sourcil :

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Je vous demande quelle mouche vous a piqué ! Vous êtes complètement givré ma parole ! D'abord vous voyagez dans le temps quand ça vous chante, vous vous opposez à des Spectres Sonique machin chose… vous sauvez la planète, et pour couronner le tout…

- Je vous guéris de votre bégayement d'un simple baiser.

Kate ouvrit de larges yeux, se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle venait de lui débiter quatre phrases sans hésiter une seule fois. Elle le regarda bouche bée, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Le Docteur sourit, un tantinet arrogant :

- Oui, je suis brillant. Allez venez ! Assez discuter.

Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna au pas de course à l'intérieur du Tardis. La cabine émit son vrombissement mélodieux, comme à l'habituelle, et disparut du bord de la Tamise, laissant dans le reflet de l'eau une jeune blonde encore éberluée.

- Eh bien… Pour des retrouvailles, elles ne manquaient pas de piquant, sourit Rose les mains dans les poches de son jean. Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit toujours en vie ! En vie ! Toujours en vie et toujours à la recherche des problèmes ! Ca, c'est bien mon Docteur !

Son sourire s'effaça alors, elle baissa la tête et souffla, sans quitter ses chaussures des yeux.

- J'imagine qu'il m'a déjà oubliée. Une compagne par-ci, une compagne par-là… Je le savais de toute façon, je m'y attendais, et lui aussi le savait. Pourquoi m'étais-je accrochée à l'espoir qu'il reviendrait un jour pour moi ? Tu débloques ma pauvre Rose. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait faire, un point c'est tout… il t'a sauvée, et il t'a oubliée…

Elle lâcha un lourd soupir de déception et continua sa ronde le long du fleuve. Un gamin en vélo manqua de la renverser. Une vieille dame faisait la manche. Personne ne semblait voir la jeune femme errer tel un fantôme au bord de l'eau. Bien sûr Rose pouvait toujours rentrer chez elle, quitter ce doux rêve et se réveiller de l'autre côté, dans cette nouvelle dimension en chair et en os. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Mais Rose Tyler, ne s'appelait pas Rose Tyler pour rien : têtue comme une mule, n'ayant pas froid aux yeux, et certaine de ressentir une passion rare et insatiable pour cet homme mystérieux dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, elle n'abandonnerait pas.

- Non je refuse de laisser tomber ! Peut-être que les autres se sont résignées à vivre sans lui, sans émettre la moindre objection, mais pas moi ! Je refuse de baisser les bras ! Non, je suis parvenue à le revoir cette fois-ci ! Je parviendrais encore à le retrouver ! Même si lui ne peut me voir ni m'entendre, je serais quand même là, à ses côtés, comme je l'ai toujours été ! Ah non Docteur ! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement ! Même dans un Univers parallèle à l'autre bout de la galaxie, je peux encore vous botter les fesses ! Vous allez voir ! Attendez-moi, j'arrive !

FIN


End file.
